The Prophecy of Spyro and Cynder
by HappytheExceed16
Summary: Find out what happened to Spyro and Cynder after they defeated Malefor. With the New Chronicler, comes a new age, and with a New Age comes with new enemies. Battle with Spyro and Cynder as they work to figure out their true potential, among a few other things they try to figure out along the way! Rated M for Blood, Gore, Language, and you will know why else if you read enough.
1. Chapter 1

The True Prophecy of Spyro and Cynder

 **Author's Note: I don't know who to give a shout out to for this Fanfiction. I don't know whether to give it to Activision or what not. Anyways, enjoy this Fanfiction. This takes place after Dawn of The Dragon! I forgot the name of the world that the Legend of Spyro takes place, please tell me what the name is in a review or something.**

Chapter One: The Final Battle… Or is it?

Spyro and Cynder were facing off with Malefor as they were in the sky, next to clouds spewing purple lightening. Malefor let loose a dozen fireballs at Spyro and Cynder. Time seemed to slow for Spyro as he saw one of the fireballs about to hit Cynder and he dashed forwards, tackling Cynder out of the way and as far as the necklace that kept them together would allow. Cynder screamed, "SPYRO! NO!" Spyro looked at the Fireball and let his powers surge. Spyro combined every element he controlled: Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth and let the resulting color changing ball shoot from his mouth and it seemed to absorb the Fireball's strength and the Fireball itself. The color changing ball of Magic approached Malefor at an alarming speed and it hit Malefor right dead in the chest. Malefor roared in pain and started falling to the center of the world. Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "How about we follow him and finish this?!" Cynder smiled shyly and said, "I agree." Spyro nodded and started diving towards where Malefor fell and Cynder followed suite.

As Spyro and Cynder dove, the clouds parted and a volcano was seen by both of them. Cynder turned to look at Spyro and saw that he was already looking at her. Cynder blushed and smiled and thought about saying something, but she kept her mouth shut as they dove.

They dove into the Volcano and landed. Spyro and Cynder looked up as they landed and saw that Malefor's wings were broken and were torn in several places, which prevented him from escaping with flight. Malefor said, "You're becoming like me Spyro! KILL ME! UNLEASH YOUR ANGER! BECOME LIKE THE OTHER PURPLE DRAGONS BEFORE US! IT IS THE DESTINY OF ALL PURPLE DRAGONS TO BRING ABOUT THE END OF THE WORLD!" Spyro took a deep breath and said, "I am nothing like you! But I will kill you for what you did to Cynder! You used her against her will to try and kill me! It's a good thing you didn't fuck her!" Malefor chuckled and said, "What makes you say that Spyro? Maybe I did." Spyro blushed as to how he knew Malefor didn't fuck Cynder and answered, "Because you may be evil, but even you have morals. You would never fuck a dragoness who was a child. You used magic to make her grow to adult size. I know you had plans to make her yours when she was an actual adult. I figured that out from the chains and collars you used that never come off without the key. And you would have to mount her to unlock them. I found a way to break them without the key. I just need to kill you to get them off of her!" Spyro blushed dark red as he thought to himself, 'And to get the key if the killing doesn't work.' Malefor was amazed that Spyro had figured out his morals and chuckled as he said, "You're smarter then you should be. You're only 13." Spyro took a deep breath and nodded towards Cynder. Cynder nodded back and attacked Malefor with all of her elements: Fear, Poison, Shadow, and Wind. The resulting attack made Malefor roar loudly in pain and Spyro took that as his cue to finish Malefor off. Spyro felt his power increase dramatically and Spyro's scales turned dark purple and his eyes became amethyst purple. Malefor looked at Spyro with fear clear in his eyes. Spyro looked up the volcano as the world started being destroyed and unleashed all but a small fraction of his power at Malefor, killing Malefor almost instantly and Malefor roared in pain as he started to disintegrate. The volcano started collapsing around them and Spyro yelled, "Get close Cynder!" Cynder nodded and ran over and felt Spyro's wing wrap around her and pull her close. Cynder felt a strange sensation overwhelm her for Spyro, and she didn't know what it was. But she figured that they were going to die anyways. So she waited until the last moment and whispered, "Spyro, I love you!" Spyro's ears twitched and what Cynder didn't realize that Spyro heard her and Spyro thought to himself, 'I can't let her die. Even if I die, I can't let her die. Cynder is the most perfect Dragoness. She will find another.' Cynder whispered again, "I love you." Spyro felt his strength surge and he roared and a yellow amber encased him and Cynder and Spyro used all of his remaining strength to mend the world because the Destroyer completed its circle. Dragonverse slowly mended back together and Spyro blacked out as the volcano erupted. The resulting explosion broke the yellow amber around Spyro and Cynder and the necklace that was supposed to keep Spyro and Cynder together broke, and they both flew in different directions.

 **I know this chapter is short, but I did this while making my Warriors Fanfiction. During the Summer, I will not be able to post unless I get a laptop. The laptop I have been using is a school laptop and I will probably have to return it to the school after school ends. The only way I will be able to publish is if I get a laptop at home. Well, have an amazing Summer everyone! I am glad you dealt with me throughout the year and gave me amazing reviews. I will publish again ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMA BACK! YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR IS BACK! HELL YEAH! XD. But seriously, here's Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The Heros' Begin Their Trek Home!

Cynder slowly woke up, her vision blurry and slowly looked around, trying to spot purple. When she saw no purple she called weakly, "Spyro." Cynder coughed and said again, louder this time, "Spyro. Are you here?" When she got no reply, Cynder tried to get to her feet and fell back down. "Spyro! Please! NO! Please be alive. Please. Please." Cynder let tears fall and she felt weak and unsafe for once. Cynder missed the warm feeling she got when Spyro was around.

Spyro woke up in a Dream and heard a voice calling him and he followed the voice. Once Spyro arrived to the source of the voice, he saw the Chronicler and immediately knew it wasn't the original Chronilcer, the one who helped him regain his powers when he lost them the first time he saved the world. Spyro took a whiff of the air and recognized a smell and immediately muttered, "I-Ig-Ignitus? I-It can't be!" The Chronicler(Ignitus) said, "Yes. It is I Spyro. Ignitus. I was reborn as the Chronicler which means that a new age is coming. I have something I need to tell you." Spyro smiled and ran up to Ignitus and jump hugged him. Ignitus smiled and hugged back. Spyro broke the hug and backed away a little and asked, "What do you have to tell me Chronicler?" Ignitus chuckled and said, "Please, call me Ignitus." Spyro nodded and Ignitus continued, "I have to tell you that your book has entwined with Cynder's. Meaning that you will no longer be alone in your Story. That's all." Spyro sighed with relief, not noticing that Ignitus was lying that he had nothing else to say. Ignitus said, "And Spyro. Cynder is alone and weak right now. Go, help her. She is a 10 miles away. The explosion was huge." Spyro nodded and turned to exit the Chronicler's cave. Ignitus sighed and muttered, "I am your father Spyro. But you will never know. And this New Prophecy that exists. I don't know what to make of it." Ignitus muttered the Prophecy to himself, "There will be two Purples who will save the world from the Darkness that will rise again. The Darkness can only be defeated by the light of the two Purples. Only their powers combined can defeat the Evil, or the world will die as we know it." Ignitus got a thought and gasped, "N-N-No way!"

Spyro woke up and heard a cry. He shook his head and heard it again and gasped, "Cynder! How can I hear her?! She is miles away!" Spyro remembered Cynder's last 3 words and felt strength, power, adrenaline, and warmth flood through his body and he leaped into the sky with a powerful jump, sending him 15 feet into the air before he took flight. "I'M COMING CYNDER!" screamed Spyro, and he flew towards the crying at an incredible speed.

Cynder was crying, thinking that Spyro was dead and she muttered, "H-H-He sacrificed himself to let me live. H-How could he? I was not worth it! Why would he save my sorry ass instead of his?! I'm nothing! He could've had everything a Male Dragon should want! Hundreds of Dragonesses, willing to cater to his every wish just to get his seed in them with the hope of giving birth to a Purple Dragon! Why would he waste his life for a bitch like me?! I tried to kill him once! I tried to leave him once! But he kept trusting me, coming back to me! Why?!" Cynder sniffled and kept crying. Cynder took a deep breath and tried to get up again and couldn't. She kept crying and yelled, "WHY SPYRO?! WHY WASTE YOUR LIFE ON ONE DRAGONESS?! YOU COULD'VE HAD EVERYTHING! HUNDREDS OF MATES! REWARDS! MEDALS! WHY WASTE YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME?! I AM NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Spyro heard Cynder's voice getting louder and he quickly turned his head around and felt a new power rise up. He took a deep breath and roared, wind shooting backwards, pushing him forwards at an even higher speed. Spyro dived towards Cynder voice.

Cynder heard a roar that sounded close by and she thought, 'Great. Probably a Male Dragon coming to Rape me! M-My virginity was for Spyro! B-But h-he's dead now.' Cynder cried more and heard a something land hard in front of her. Dust kicked everywhere.

Spyro saw something land near Cynder and he dived faster. He landed hard and rolled to lessen impact and dust kicked up everywhere. He roared at the creature.

Cynder heard something else land and dust kicked up everywhere once more and she heard a deep and powerful roar.

Spyro approached the Wyvern and circled close to Cynder to protect her, dust still everywhere and he roared again. The Wyvern roared back and jumped towards Spyro. Spyro growled and jumped towards the Wyvern and they collided in the air. Spyro dug his teeth deep into the Wyvern's shoulder and pinned it. The Wyvern hissed and growled at Spyro. The dust around them cleared and Spyro slowly got off the Wyvern and it jumped at Cynder.

Cynder saw the dust settle and saw a Wyvern about to sink its teeth into her neck, but a pair of claws dug into the Wyvern's shoulder and pulled it back. The dust settled and she saw a purple blur over the Wyvern, blood dripping from its mouth. Cynder saw that the Wyvern had it's throat turn out and she gulped in fear.

Spyro dug his teeth deep into the Wyvern's neck as he said deeply, "I warned you with my growl. What does your stupid ass do? Try to kill her. Karma's a bitch ain't she." He ripped his head back and tore the Wyvern's throat out and blood spurted everywhere, getting over Spyro. He spit the chunk of throat out of his mouth and turned towards Cynder.

Cynder saw the purple blur turn towards her and she muttered weakly, "S-Spyro?" and she passed out.

Spyro walked over and gently grabbed Cynder by the scruff of her neck and took flight and landed a little ways away from where Cynder landed. He gently put Cynder down and laid next to Cynder, his tail and wings curled around her in a protective manner so nothing could get her.

Cynder felt unnaturally warm when she opened her eyes. All she saw was purple and she blushed. She felt safe and warm. Only one person could make her feel that way. Cynder giggled happily and turnd around and saw Spyro's face and realized that they were now chest to chest. Cynder's pussy inches away from Spyro's Member. She blushed even more and thought about rubbing her pussy against Spyro and Cynder shook her head to clear her mind of the impure thought and blushed a dark crimson red, but she did lean back as far as possible and smirked. She jumped against Spyro's body and Spyro immediately jolted awake and roared in shock and felt Cynder land on top of him and rub against his shaft. Both Cynder and Spyro fought back a moan. Spyro looked up into Cynder's Emerald Green eyes and they seemed to sparkle and Cynder looked down into Spyro's Amethyst Purple eyes and they both blushed. Cynder tried to get off Spyro, but Spyro pulled her to him and whispered into her ear, "I missed you Cynder. I really did." Cynder blushed and hugged Spyro. Spyro beamed and hugged back tightly. They slowly broke the hug and got up and stretched. Cynder stretched much like a Feline and she felt she had Spyro's eyes and she smirked to herself and stretched more, revealing her pink slit.

Spyro blushed mega red and his jaw dropped and blood flowed to his shaft, not knowing Cynder was doing this on purpose. He tried to look away and barely managed to. Cynder giggled quietly to herself, knowing she made Spyro embarrassed and shy. Spyro shook his head and regained his composure and said, "Tease much Cynder?" Cynder giggled and says, "It's only teasing if you like what you see. You clearly liked what you saw. You big Perv!" Cynder turned away and walked away, swaying her hips and smirking the whole time. Spyro looked away quickly, blood flowing to his member, making him harder. Spyro took a deep breath to calm his raging hormones and barely manages to keep control and smiles weakly as he said, "Come on Cynder. We have to get back to town. Sparx is going to miss me." Cynder sighed sadly, knowing that Spyro and her should get back to town. Cynder wanted more alone time with Spyro but agreed with hesitation that they should get back to town. Spyro nodded and ran to be in front of Cynder and took a powerful leap, sending him 15 feet into the air before he let his wings go out. Cynder looked in awe and ran and jumped with a powerful leap and jumped 10 feet into the air before she let her wings go out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with some problems. Anyways. Chapter 3 is finally here!**

Chapter 3: The Hero's return

Cynder increased her speed to stay next to Spyro, feeling safe and secure in his presence. Spyro looked to his left and smiled at Cynder. Cynder smiled back shyly, wondering if he had heard what she said back when Spyro saved them and then she blushed. Spyro thought to himself, 'I wonder if what she said was true. Probably not. Just a heat of the moment thing.' Spyro sighed sadly and his tail dropped in sadness. Cynder noticed and asked, "What's wrong Spyro?" Spyro looked at her and tried to smile to hide his sadness. Spyro failed his smile and Cynder flew closer to Spyro, their wings prac3tically touching, and asked, "What's wrong Spyro?" Spyro sighed and answered, "I am just thinking about things Cynder. Many things. Sad things." Cynder nodded in understanding and said, "I understand. I am here if you want to talk about them." Spyro flashed his best fake smile and said, "Thank you Cynder. I appreciate it." Cynder smiled back.

 **In a city:**

A dragonfly and a cheetah were waiting at the entrance to the city. The cheetah asked, "Sparx. How do you know he isn't dead?" The dragonfly, Sparx answered, "I feel it! We have a connection Hunter!" The cheetah, Hunter responded, "Alright. But what about the Dragonness he was with? How do we know she isn't dead? Because if she is dead, he might've died from grief." Sparx said, "I feel it in my wings. He is not dead!" Hunter nodded in understanding and left Sparx to wait.

 **Back with our Hero's:**

Night was fast approaching and Spyro said, "We should make camp soon." Cynder nodded and slowed to match Spyro's speed. Spyro landed in a clearing and Cynder followed suite. Spyro said, "I'll keep guard." Cynder said, "You just saved the world and me! You must be exhausted!" Spyro chuckled lightly, not feeling any hint of exhaustion and said, "I am not exhausted Cynder. I promise." A voice in Spyro's head said, "You are exhausted. If you keep fighting it, when you arrive to the city, you will die from exhaustion." Spyro shook his head to clear it of the voice and knocked a tree down and made a campfire so they would stay warm. Cynder smiled at Spyro and curled up opposite of where Spyro was and she slowly closed her eyes. When Spyro was sure that Cynder was asleep, Spyro walked over and stood behind Cynder and curled his tail around Cynder.

In Cynder's dream state, she felt something warm curl around her and she snuggled closer to the warmth.

Spyro watched Cynder snuggle closer to him and he wrapped his tail around her more as he looked around, keeping a keen eye out for trouble.

 **In the City:**

Sparx waited at the entrance to the City as night fell. A pink Dragoness walked behind Sparx and asked, "Is he here yet?" Sparx turned around and sighed sadly as he said, "No Ember. He is not here yet." A red Dragon walked towards Sparx and said, "That sucks man. He was my friend. He would've been here if he wasn't dead. You and I both know that." Sparx sighed sadly and said, "Flame, I can feel it in my wings. He is not dead. Him and I have a connection man." Flame nodded in understanding and looked at Ember and winked and sighed as he realized that Ember wasn't paying attention to him. Sparx noticed this and said, "Flame. Stay here with me for a bit. Ember, you go back to bed." Ember awoke from her daydream and nodded and turned to leave. Flame walked over to Sparx and asked, "What is this about?" Sparx answered, "Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Flame blushed and looked down shyly and said, "Honestly, I am trying, but she has her sights set but him." Sparx chuckled and said, "She has feelings for you man. They are just hidden deep within her soul. I am sure she is lusting for your cock inside her man. She has known you longer then she known him." Flame blushed a dark crimson that his red scales hid well. Sparx chuckled and said, "Go get her Tiger." Flame blushed more and nodded as he turned get to his room.

 **Back with Spyro and Cynder:**

Spyro still didn't feel the slightest bit of exhaustion as the Sun rose, but a smell as amazing as a rose flooded his nostrils. Spyro kept smelling to pinpoint where the delicious smell was orginating from. Spyro kept smelling and figured out the smell was coming from Cynder. Spyro had never smelled this smell before, but it stirred a fire in his loins and he had to fight back something he had never felt before. Spyro whispered to himself, "W-What is this feeling that I am feeling? Lust? I don't fucking know!" He felt as blood rushed all the way to his member, making him extremely hard and Spyro blushed dark red and tried to figure out where on Cynder the smell was coming from and pinpointed it to between Cynder's hind legs. Spyro blushed dark red as Cynder's hind legs spread for some reason. Spyro felt more blood rushing to his member as he looked at Cynder's exposed slit and saw a mostly clear liquid oozing from Cynder's aroused pussy. Spyro blushed more as he realized the smell was coming from Cynder's slit and he assumed the smell was coming from the mostly clear liquid. Spyro blushed more and whispered, "I-Is she having a wet dream?!" Spyro blushed even more and kept fighting what his body told him to do and it used every ounce of his willpower to bring himself under control again, but the loss of control was immeniet. Spyro thought of ways to not do what his body was telling him to do, and he came up to a compromise that brought his body back under his full control. Spyro blushed at what he was about to do and took a deep breath, what he didn't realize is that Cynder was close to waking. Spyro walked over gently and sniffed at Cynder's slit and more of the liquid slowly oozed from Cynder's slit. Spyro took a deep breath and quickly and gently licked up all the liquid that was oozing from Cynder's slit. Cynder moaned loudly in her "sleeping" state and just as Spyro pulled his face away from Cynder's slit, mostly clear liquid with hints of white exploded from Cynder's slit. Spyro was thinking to himself, 'T-That was the most delicious thing I have ever consumed! It leaves me wanting more of that divine substance! W-Why is Cynder's slit spewing out cum?!' Spyro gulped in fear as Cynder slowly woke and Spyro quickly returned to his post behind Cynder, keeping guard. What Spyro didn't realize is that Cynder was awake as he licked her slit. Cynder decided to keep that to herself, knowing she would get revenge when they got to the city if they were allowed to share a room. Cynder acted embarassed as she slowly stood up, her wet and hot slit wanting Spyro's cock inside her. Cynder took a deep breath to calm herself and acted embarassed as she looked down and saw all the cum that had come from her slit. Spyro acted natural, but blood still rushed to his throbbing cock, almost fully erect. What Spyro didn't know was that his throbbing cock was giving off a scent, much like Cynder's slit was, but only Cynder could smell it. Cynder had to use all of her willpower to not jump at him, pin him, and force his throbbing shaft inside her. She took a deep breath and said shyly, "I-I have to go take a bath. Sorry for the mess Spyro. I was having an amazing wet dream." Spyro's jaw dropped as Cynder walked away, lifting her tail and letting Spyro see every inch of her body. Cynder giggled quietly to herself and muttered, "Just you wait Spyro. Just you wait. One lick and you made me cum. I will pay you back when you least expect it."

Spyro went hunting and returned when Cynder did. Spyro said, "I got us some food Cyn." Cynder blushed at the nickname and said, "Alright. Thank you." Both Spyro and Cynder ate and immediatly started flying to the City, which was less then 5 miles away, but what they didn't notice was that they were being followed by wyverns.

 **In the City:**

Sparx was in the library when he got the news. Flame came in yelling, "HE'S HERE! I CAN SEE HIM FAST APPROACHING! WITH THE DRAGONESS RIGHT BEHIND HIM!" Sparx dropped the book immediatly and raced to where Terrador always was and told Terrador that the Hero's were returning. Terrador sounded the horn that announced their return.

Cyril heard the horn and immediatly flew to the entrance, closely followed by Volteer.

Terrador was excited that they were returning. That would mean that he would be able to see his close friend, Ignitus, again, feeling younger, he raced to the Entrance at neckbreaking speeds.

 **With Spyro and Cynder:**

They were fast approaching the City and Spyro let his wings go to his sides and Cynder followed suite. As they got closer to the ground, they saw a crowd of people, including dragons, cheetahs, moles, etc. surronding the entrance. Spyro saw a place to land in the middle and stopped gliding and started falling to his target. Cynder followed suite. As they approahced the ground, dust started stirring and Spyro landed heavily, grunting, and so did Cynder. Dust flew everywhere.

Sparx looked into the middle of the of dust settling and saw purple. Sparx flew in saying, "SPYRO! I MISSED YOU BRO!" Spyro used his newly found control of the wind to make the dust go away and felt Sparx hugging him and Spyro chuckled. Sparx saw Cynder and said, "Oh. The She-Devil is still alive. Such a shame." Spyro growled at Sparx and Cynder looked down sadly. Sparx flew back at Spyro's growl. The ground shook as a large brown dragon landed next to Sparx and asked, "Ignitus. Where is he?!" Spyro's eyes watered, his tail drooped and he looked down sadly, knowing he can't let people Ignitus was the New Chronicler. Terrador looked at Cynder and Cynder was acting the same way, but Cynder managed to say what Spyro couldn't. "H-He didn't make it Terrador. He died getting us through the Ring of Fire." Terrador couldn't believe his ears and his eyes watered as he said, "N-No. O-O-O-Old friend. W-What am I supposed to do without you?! Who will keep Cyril and Volteer from fighting?! You promised me! YOU PROMISED!" Terrador roared in grief. Tears fell from everyone's eyes, but they flowed freely from Spyro as he kept thinking Ignitus's death was his fault because Spyro wasn't strong enough to keep his Fire Shield up through the Ring of Fire. Spyro thought, 'If only I was strong enough! He would still be here with his friends, instead of being the Chronicler! I SHOULD'VE DIED! NOT HIM!' Spyro sobbed freely and Cynder went to approach Spyro to soothe him but a loud noise from behind them startled everyone. Spyro looked behind him, vision blurry because his strength was failing him as he almost fell to the ground. Spyro could make out the shapes of Wyverns and Cynder yelled, "WYVERNS! EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY! SPYRO AND I WILL HANDLE THIS!" Terrador shook his head to clear it and stop crying as he sniffled and said, "N-No. I will be fighting alongside you two. It would be an honor to fight alongside the ones who saved _Dragon Realm_." Cyril and Volteer said the same thing. Spyro took a deep breath, his vision clearing ever so slightly and said commandingly, "Get to safety now! We got this! Next time you guys can fight alongside us! We brought the trouble unknowingly. We will handle it. GO! NOW!" Spyro's voice boomed with authority and the Guardians nodded. Everyone fled to safety as Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled weakly as he said, "Just like old times eh?" Cynder smiled and said, "Damn right. Let's teach these bitches a lesson." Spyro nodded and felt his strength return slowly, but not enough to use elemental attacks. One of the Wyvern's leaped at Spyro. Spyro used Dragon time to slow time for everyone but him and he rushed underneath the Wyvern and pinned it and ripped its throat out. Time resumed at its original speed and Spyro kept dodging and attacking. Cynder followed suite, avoiding the posionous bite of them. Blood flew everywhere as the fight progressed. Spyro looked at Cynder and saw her about to jumped on by 10 Wyverns. Spyro yelled, "CYNDER! NO!" Spyro used his remaining power to use Dragontime and give himself a speed boost and knocked Cynder out of the way of the area where the Wyverns were going to jump at. Spyro finally felt the exhaustion kick in and he said, "Damn you voice in my head. You were right. Cynder will find somone. Spyro looked at the impending doom and decided to tell Cynder how he felt. Still using Dragontime, Spyro yelled, "CYNDER! I LOVE YOU!" Time resumed and darkness engulfed Spyro.

Cynder felt herself get pushed out of the way, and figured out that Spyro used Dragontime to save her and she screamed slowly, "SPYRO! NO!" She heard what sounded like Spyro yelling something out to her. It sounded like, "I love you!" Cynder blushed and felt strength flood her body as Spyro disappered in a pile of Wyverns. Cynder growled loudly as one of her scales fell, revealing her true color, but she didn't notice that one of her scales fell off. Dragontime no longer affected Cynder as Spyro's last remaining bit of strength failed him and Cynder almost hit a tree, but instead of hitting the tree, she righted herself and used the tree as a launch pad. As she used the tree as a launch pad, the tree snapped in half as she leaped forwards at the pile of Wyverns.

After the long and bloody battle, Cynder was victorious, slaying all the Wyverns. The bodies of the Wyverns were scattered everywhere. Some with broken bones, others had their throat ripped out. Cynder left others still alive for the Guardians to relieve the stress of knowing that Ignitus was not with them anymore. Cynder rushed towards Spyro and yelled, "WE NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR! NOW!" Cynder checked to see if Spyro was still alive, but she could not hear any heartbeat or breathing. Cynder yowled, "NOW! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Cynder looked at Spyro, tears flooding her eyes and she yelled, "I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT! DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME! DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANY OTHER DRAGON! YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY SPYRO! PLEASE! WAKE UP! I BEG YOU TO WAKE UP! YOU WERE THERE FOR ME WHEN EVERYONE ELSE MADE FUN OF ME! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND! WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD'VE KILLED MYSELF LONG AGO BECAUSE OF WHAT EVERYONE SAID ABOUT ME! YOU SAVED ME SPYRO! I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE! WITHOUT YOU, I AM NOTHING! PLEASE SPYRO! PLEASE! WAKE UP! I BEG OF YOU! WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! YOU SAVED ME FROM THE DARKNESS WHEN YOU DEFEATED ME THE FIRST TIME! YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME WHEN I RAN AWAY, NOT WANTING TO BURDEN YOU! SPYRO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ANCESTORS DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP! AND YOU SAVED ME AGAIN AFTER YOU SAVED THE WORLD! PLEASE! SPYRO! I NEED YOU TO BE A PART OF MY LIFE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Cynder yowled in grief and everyone came out to mourn for the fallen hero. Everyone was crying. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer came forwards. Volteer said, "Spyro. Young Hero. You saved us. You brought the world together when it was falling apart. You can't be dead. You are the one. Come back to us Spyro. Come back." Cyril spoke up, "Usually Volteer and I disagree, but this time, I agree with Volteer. Spyro, you were the best and strongest young Dragon I had the pleasure of training. You are better then this. You can't be dead. We need you now more then ever." Terrador said, "F-First Ignitus and now Spyro?! WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED GAME IS THIS?! HUH ANCESTORS?! ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT! IS THIS A PUNISHMENT FOR SOMETHING I DID LONG AGO THAT I DON'T REMEMBER?! KILLING OFF ANYONE I GET CLOSE TO?! HE WAS SO YOUNG! HE HAD HIS WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HIM! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TAKE SUCH A YOUNG SOUL?! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKS! ANSWER ME YOU SICK, SADISTIC BASTARDS! FUCKING ANSWER ME! WE WILL NOT BE BURYING HIM. GIVE HIM AS MUCH TIME AS HE NEEDS TO RECOVER. HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Paramedics came and picked Spyro up and carried him away.

 **The End... Or is it? XD How was chapter 3? Be honest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That's right everyone! Chapter 4 is coming out before I post my next Warriors chapter! Things got a little hot and steamy in Chapter 3 eh? But then Spyro 'dying'? Honestly, who thought that would happen? Be honest. If I am honest, writing Chapter 3 almost made me cry. And yes, I know I somewhat quoted How to Train Your Dragon in this chapter. If you have ever watched the movie, you will know what part it is. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Spyro awakens

Cynder stuck close by Spyro as the paramedics carried him away. Hunter and Sparx were in disbelief that Spyro had been killed. Hunter regained his composure first and went to Sparx and said, "I give you my condolences. I am sorry for your loss. I understand what you must be feeling." Sparx felt his eyes water and he said, "H-He isn't dead! I-I feel it in my wings. I was right last time." Hunter sighed and said, "True, but you just watched everyone proclaim him as dead, and if anyone would be able to tell if he was still alive, it would be the girl who loves him for him. Not as something to improve her status with by mating the Purple Dragon that saved the world." Sparx sighed and muttered, "The She-Devil?" Hunter sighed and said, "Cynder is not a She-Devil. Otherwise, Spyro would not enjoy being in her company. Take a look at her good qualities. She helped Spyro save the world. She has an amazing personality and she is drop dead gorgeous. Your brother is very lucky to be able to hang out with her everyday. If I was a Dragon, I would mate her." Sparx sighed and noticed something sparkling and gleaming in the grass where the fight happened. "Hunter, do you see that?" asked Sparx. Hunter looked at where Sparx was looking and his jaw dropped as he saw a black scale. Hunter and Sparx ran over and looked at the scale. Sparx asked, "I-Is that one of Cynder's scales?" Hunter nodded and muttered, "She was not even touched during the fight. How the hell did she lose a scale? What does it all mean?" Sparx grabbed the scale gently and flipped it over and he was speechless. Hunter asked, "Why is the other side of her scale purple?!"

 **At the Chronicler's place:**

Ignitus sighed as he read his son's book. Ignitus said, "The book has not ended. You are not dead Spyro. What the hell is going on?" Ignitus grabbed Cynder's book and read her fight scene and his jaw dropped as he read that Cynder's scale fell and it revealed her true color. Ignitus, who was flabbergasted, said, "Spyro was not the only Purple Dragon born that night when Malefor's forces invaded the temple. N-No way. Only one Purple Dragon is born every 100000 years. Not two!"

 **With Cynder:**

Cynder was in Spyro's room with him, yet she was not happy at all. Cynder was crying, saying she was not worth it, wanting to die, etc. Flashbacks to every time Spyro helped calm her depression hit her. Cynder sniffled, tears still flowing down her cheeks, as she said, "S-Spyro. I know you can hear me." Cynder spoke to Spyro for hours as if he could reply.

 **1 week later:**

Terrador walked into the Spyro's room and saw Cynder at his bedside, sleeping. Terrador sighed and walked over and sat next to Cynder and looked at Spyro's battered body. Terrador sniffled and said, "Spyro. I know you are in there. We need you more then ever. Your girl needs you more than us. Please, awake and lift everyone's spirits." Cyril and Volteer came in and all 3 Guardians sat next to one another, looking at their fallen comrade.

 **After the Guardians left:**

Cynder awoke, her eyes puffy and red because she had been crying so much. Cynder looked at Spyro's face and looked down sadly and she said, "Spyro. I know you can hear me. I need you. I need you to come back to us. Everyone is missing you. Even that bitch Ember. We all need you. Some more then others. Spyro, I love you and I want to be with you forever. Spyro, you make me complete, you make me happy, you have always picked me up when I have fallen. I don't give a fuck about your Purple Scales. I love you for you, not because you saved the world. You have saved me mutliple times. Please Spyro, wake up! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!"

 **In Spyro's dream:**

Spyro recognized this place. This is where the Chronicler helped Spyro reacheive control over his elements and master Dragontime. Spyro sighed and said, "I lost control over my elements again?! Fucking hell!" A voice boomed through the state of mind. "Spyro. You have not lost control of your elements. But you are in a coma. I warned you didn't I?! I told you to rest! You didn't do it! From my calculations, you should've died! I am glad you didn't though. Listen up. There is a New Prophecy. The Prophecy goes, "There will be two Purples, who will save the world from the Darkness that will rise again. The Darkness can only be defeated by the light of the Purples. Only their powers combined can defeat the Evil, or the world will die as we know it." Spyro nodded, knowing that one of the Purples was him. Spyro opened his mouth to ask a question, but the voice interupted him and it said, "And more Prophecies are discovered and created every second, all of them having to do with you and someone else. Both Purples. The most impossible occurance happened. 2 Purples born at the same time." Spyro opened his mouth and asked, "Who is the other Purple?" The voice chuckled and said, "You already know who it is. Now. Listen carefully. Goodbye." Spyro said, "Wait! Please don't leave!" but the voice was already gone. All of a sudden, another voice broke through Spyro's chain of thought. It was as quiet as a whisper but Spyro listened carefully. "Spyro, I love you and I want to be with you forever." The voice was too quiet for him to make out who it was, but Spyro's heart pounded at the words and Spyro saw a light on one side and darkness on the other. Spyro sat down and tried to figure out where to go.

 **In the real world:**

Cynder got in Spyro's bed with him and laid next to him, and she wrapped her tail around him in a protective manner, and whispered into his ear, "Spyro. Don't leave me. Please! I want you and only you. Please, wake up!" Cynder slowly fell asleep next to the Dragon she loved.

 **In Spyro's dream:**

Spyro felt something pulling him to the Darkness, but the voice reappeared and said, "If you are trying to wake up, do not go to the Darkness. Yes, it will wake you, but it will make you evil. The Light takes longer because you have to be judged by the Ancestors, but you will stay good." Spyro nodded in understanding and whirled around and felt adrenaline flow through him and he heard a voice that sounded familar, "Come Spyro. Go to the Dark side. Join me, along with all of the purples before us." said the voice and Spyro answered calmly, "No thank you Malefor. Stop trying. You will never turn me. Leave me alone." Spyro raced to the Light, and a hole appeared in front of him, with blocks he had to jump to, to get across. Spyro nodded and didn't even think about using his wings. Spyro thought, 'This is a test for cheating and faith in oneself.' Spyro jumped from one block to the other, and got to the other side, and kept racing to the light. All of sudden, hundreds of horny dragonesses appeared around him. They all said, "Please Spyro, fill us with your seed. Fuck that bitch Cynder. We can make you much happier." Spyro said without hesitation, "No. I love Cynder. Not you sluts." They all started crying and Spyro ignored it and kept racing to the Light. All of a sudden, 2 groups of dragons appeared. One were eldery dragons, and the others were baby dragons. A voice boomed, "Make a choice. You can only save 1 group. The other will die." Spyro paced back and forth and fgured it out. Spyro ran to the baby dragons side and walked backwards a bit and raced forwards, picking the baby dragons up. A glass pipe appeared around the elderly dragons and a saw blade appeared on top and slowly came down. Spyro felt more adrenaline flow through him and he reared his right front leg back and 'punched' through the glass and rescued the eldery dragons. The voice sounded familar and boomed, "THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW?! HOW SELFLESS ARE YOU?! YOU COULD'VE BROKEN YOUR HAND!" Spyro sighed and said, "To be honest, if I could've died to save both groups, I would've." The voice said, "You truly are selfless and good. You have passed Spyro. Welcome back to the real world." Spyro nodded and raced towards the Light and jumped through.

 **Back in the real world:**

Cynder heard shallow breathing and instantly jolted up. She looked over and saw Spyro's chest slowly going up and down in sync with the shallow breathing. Cynder got up and ran to the other side of the bed. Spyro's breathing slowly became normal instead of shallow and ragged. Cynder's heart raced.

Spyro slowly and weakly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and Spyro looked to his left and saw a midnight purple looking color through the blurriness. Spyro opened his mouth to talk, but the blurry Midnight Purple jumped at him and rolled with him off the bed. The blur said, "Spyro! I was so worried! I missed you!" Spyro groaned in pain and the blur got off of him quickly and said, "Spyro! I'm sorry!" Spyro shook his head to clear it and the blurriness, and he recognized the owner of the voice. Spyro smiled weakly and said, "Hey Cynder. Miss me much?" Cynder giggled and said, "Of course I did silly. Why wouldn't I miss you?" Spyro asked, "How long was I out for?" Cynder answered, "10 days." Spyro's jaw dropped and he said, "What?! I have to go talk to the Guardians!" Spyro tried to get up, but Cynder kept him pinned and said, "Not yet Spyro. I want to spend more alone time with you before you let everyone know you are awake." Spyro blushed and asked, "Why? Not that I mind." Cynder giggled and said, "Because, the instant people know you have awoken, everyone is going to swarm you, including that whore Ember." Spyro nodded in understanding and pulled Cynder to his chest. Cynder blushed and Spyro smirked and gently pushed her over and ended up on top of her, their stomachs touching. Spyro smiled and his vision cleared up, and he finally got to see how beautiful Cynder truly was. Spyro blushed, having such a beautiful dragonness directly below him, started making blood rush to his cock. Spyro blushed more and tried to hide the fact that he was getting hard.

Cynder knew that she was making Spyro hard, and she giggled to herself and said, "Something bothering you Spyro?" Spyro blushed more and whispered, "W-What could possibly be bothering me? I have the most beautiful Dragonness in all of Dragon Realm below me and I didn't have to do a damn thing except wake up for it to happen and push her over gently when she was on top of me." Cynder blushed dark red and was grateful for her midnight purple scales that hid the blush well. Spyro flashed his best smile and gently got off of Cynder. Cynder punched Spyro's left shoulder and said, "That's for worrying me!" Spyro winced in pain and blushed as Cynder kissed his cheek. Cynder said, "And that's for everything else." Spyro blushed more and nodded in understanding. Cynder asked, "Shall we let the world know you have woken?" Spyro sighed sadly and said, "Yeah. I guess so." Cynder nodded and let Spyro take the lead and Spyro walked to the door and opened it. Spyro almost fully closed his eyes to get used to the blinding light outside. Cynder used her Shadow breath to cover them in a cloak of shadow to keep them invisble. Spyro looked behind him and smiled and whispered, "Thank you Cyn." Cynder felt her heart skip a beat as Spyro called her Cyn and she whispered, "No problem." Spyro led the way to the Tower that the Guardians were always in.

Volteer heard the doors open to the Tower and said without looking behind him, "I thought we told everyone, no coming into the Tower without the news of Spyro being awake!" Spyro said jokingly and weakly, "Guess I'll leave then." Volteer recognized the voice and whirled around as he said, "Spyro?! Don't go! Sorry!" Spyro chuckled lightly and winced in slight pain. Volteer saw that Cynder was supporting Spyro's weight and nodded in understanding as he raised his voice and said, "CYRIL! TERRADOR! WE HAVE A GUEST THAT NEEDS FOOD!" Cyril and Terrador both sighed and walked out into the open. Terrador, eyes still half closed because he just woke up, said, "I thought we told everyone to not disturb us unless Spyro awoke." Cyril nodded in agreement, still half asleep and Spyro said weakly, "I am here you know." Both Terrador's and Cyril's tiredness clearly dissipated as they both ran over to look Spyro over. Terrador said, "Spyro! You are awake!" Spyro nodded weakly and winced in pain as he almost tripped. Cynder quickly caught him and said, "He just woke up." Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador both sniffed the air and smelled the scent of sex in the air. Terrador looked at both Spyro and Cynder seriously and said, "Did you two mate?" Both Spyro and Cynder blushed insanely red and looked down shyly, just imagining how it would feel and be. Spyro regained his composure first and Cynder fainted at the thought of Spyro being inside her. Time seemed to slow for Spyro and he caught Cynder before she fell. Time resumed and Spyro felt strength in his limbs. Spyro quickly said, "N-No sir! W-We did n-n-n-n-n-not mate!" Terrador and Volteer both laughed and Cyril chuckled. Volteer said after he finished laughing, "We know you two didn't. You are both to shy to make the first move. Take a deep whiff of the air and you will know what we mean." Spyro nodded and smelled the air and smelled the same delicious and divine smell he smelled before and looked at Cynder and saw the clearish white liquid slowly coming out of her slit and he blushed even more as he remembered how it tasted. Cyril raised and eye and whispered to Terrador and Volteer. Terrador nodded and motioned to Spyro. Spyro leaned in and heard Terrador whisper to him, "You've tasted it haven't you?" Spyro blushed even more and looked down, clearly embarassed and shy. Spyro whispered, "S-She was sleeping. S-Some weird feeling arose and I barely managed to keep myself from leaping on her and mating her. I-I made a compromise and only licked her pussy to get the liquid. And then her pussy just spewed cum everywhere. I drank it all and had to keep myself from going in for seconds. I-I am sorry!" Terrador laughed and whispered, "I wouldn't be so sure that she was sleeping. If she didn't like it, she would've stopped you. Trust me." Spyro blushed more and pondered what Terrador was trying to hint at and Terrador whispered, "Was it good?" Spyro blushed more and looked at Terrador suspicously and Terrador chuckled as he said, "I won't do anything to her. She would kill me and we all know it. I just want to hear about your experiance." Spyro stammered and finally said, "Yeah. I-It was the most divine taste in the world. Even the Ancestors would kill to get a taste of it." Terrador laughed harder and Cyril and Volteer joined in. Spyro didn't know what was going on and he asked, "What does all of this mean?!" Volteer spoke insanely fast as he usually does as he said, "Well, Spyro. you are Maturing and so is Cynder. And that means you are both able to mate and produce offspring." Spyro's jaw dropped and Cyril asked, "Should we tell him about the M.O.M.?" Terrador shook his head no as did Volteer. Cyril nodded and Spyro asked, "The Mom?" Cyril chuckled and said, "No. The M.O.M." Spyro sighed and said, "Yeah. The Mom!" Cyril facepalmed and opened his mouth to say something, but a shake from Volteer's head made him close his mouth and he sighed and said, "You will understand. Soon. Very Very soon." Spyro sighed and was shocked he was still holding Cynder up and he asked, "How am I able to do this? I was exhausted literally moments ago." Terrador said, "Adrenaline probably. You should eat. Carry her with you." Spyro nodded and put Cynder on his back and followed the Guardians to the table.

 **Well. That was short. I know. What is the M.O.M.? Only I know! Until next time, Ancestors watch over you all!**


	5. Loss and Retrevial of Control!

**Chapter 4 was weird wasn't it? Why did one of Cynder's scales fall off? Why was the other side of her black scale that fell off Purple? What is the M.O.M.? So many questions! I promise, hopefully those questions will be answered soon.**

Chapter 5: Spyro Loses Control, but Regains it, but at what cost? Was it worth it?

Spyro walked with Cynder on his back as he followed the Guardians to the table. Volteer and Cyril ran into the Kitchen, quickly preparing a meal for everyone. Terrador nodded to Spyro to sit down and Spyro followed his nod and sat towards the end of the table, Cynder still on his back, and her breathing seemed to calm Spyro. Cyril and Volteer walked out of the Kitchen, trays of food on their backs. Cynder's nose twitched slightly as she smelled the scent of food and she slowly woke.

Cynder opened her eyes and wondered why she was flying. As her vision became less blurry as she woke fully, Cynder saw purple beneath her and Cynder blushed dark red as she thought she was on top of Spyro, bouncing on his shaft. Cynder's pussy immediatly became wet at the thought of Spyro inside her and her pussy dripped slightly onto Spyro's back.

Spyro felt a liquid drip onto his back and he looked up at Cynder, clearly flabbergasted at what dripped onto his back. Spyro smelled the sweet smell he always smelled when Cynder was horny or wet. Spyro blushed insanely red and Cynder finally fully woke up, stretched much like a feline, accidentally rubbing her wet slit against the scales on Spyro's back. Cynder let out a light moan and immediatly covered her mouth with her tail, clearly embarassed and was blushing insanely red. The instant Cynder's moan came out, Spyro felt something inside him stir, something that told him to take advantage of the horniess of Cynder. Spyro blushed dark red and shook the impure thought out of his head, but her moan did make Spyro's shaft come out. Cyril and Volteer looked at Cynder, jaws dropped, as if they had just discovered something. Cynder looked down, and Spyro took a deep breath to calm his nerves and asked, "What's taking the food so long? Cynder and I are famished!" Volteer took a deep breath, regaining his composure and said, "Terrador. You might want to come see this." Curiousty struck Terrador and he walked over to Cyril and Volteer.

Cyril pointed towards something and Terrador's jaw dropped and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what Cyril and Volteer wanted him to see. Terrador whispered to Cyril and Volteer, "No way! That's impossible!" Cyril whispered, "Apprantly not." Volteer whispered intelligently, "Actually. It is not impossible Terrador. Sure, it has a .0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 percent chance for it to ever happen. But it happened. That means something serious is going to happen." Terrador muttered, "Smartass." Volteer chuckled and replied, "I try." Terrador facepalmed and whispered to all the Guradians around him, "Should we tell them?" Cyril shook his head no and whispered, "They will find out when the M.O.M. is placed on them. If what we just saw is true..." Cyril muttered something to Terrador. Terrador nodded in understanding and walked back to where he was sitting with Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro asked, "What was that all about Terrador?" Terrador answered with, "You will find out. In due time." Spyro and Cynder nodded in understanding while Cyril and Volteer placed trays in front of everyone when the doors to the Guardians Tower opened violently. Spyro made out the shape of Sparx and Sparx yelled, "GUARDIANS! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Terrador sighed and said, "If it is about what I think it is, us Guardians already know." Sparx nodded, clearly shocked, and asked, "Do they know?" Terrador shook his head no. Sparx nodded and asked, "Should we tell them?" Terrador shook his head no once more and said, "They will find out soon enough." Sparx nodded and flew over to Spyro and asked teasingly, "How was your long sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" Spyro chuckled lightly and whispered to Sparx, "It was amazing. Cynder was a big part of it." Spyro winked at Sparx and Sparx said loudly, "YOU GET HER TIGER!" Spyro blushed insanely red and Cynder looked at Sparx, making it seem like she didn't know what they were talking about. Spyro hissed, "You asshole." Sparx laughed and the Guardians joined in. Cyril said, "You are lucky she is so innocent right now. But, her innocene won't last long. Will it Spyro?" The Guardians and Sparx laughed louder and Spyro blushed more and looked down shyly. Cynder looked at all of them innocently, faking her innocene. She knew exactly what they were talking about, but she had to act like she didn't know so they didn't think she had dreams every night of Spyro inside her. Ever since Spyro had saved her and the world last time, her feelings and hormones were all out of wack, but she knew what they meant. Cynder wanted to be Spyro's mate, but not because he was the Legendary Purple Dragon. Because she actually loves Spyro. She could care less about her rank in the Dragon world as long as Spyro was a part of her life. Cynder has loved Spyro since the first day they met after she woke up from being Malefor's slave, after Spyro flew into the blackhole to rescue her from Malefor's grasp finally. Cynder has always known Spyro was the one, but she was worried Spyro didn't feel the same. That is why she has kept her feelings hidden, but when she thought they were about to die, she had to tell Spyro. So he knew that he was loved by an actual Dragoness. Not the other whores that want Spyro to be their mate only to raise their rank in the Dragon World, but she didn't now if Spyro had heard her. And Cynder admitted her love for Spyro countless time while he was in a coma, but she didn't know if Spyro had heard her then either. Cynder felt a tear fall from her eyes and she looked down.

Spyro felt something fall to his back and he turned his head to look up at Cynder and saw that Cynder was crying silently. Spyro asked politely, "Can we eat now? Please." Cynder thought to herself, 'There he goes again. Going out of his way to keep me safe and happy. That's why I love him, among a million other things.' Cynder sniffled quietly to herself and Terrador took the hint and nodded and motioned for everyone to eat.

Spyro and Cynder finished eating and started to walk out of the Guardians' tower when Terrador said, "You two will share a room together. Don't get to frisky now!" Spyro sighed and walked out of the Guardians' Tower, Cynder at his side. The instant they walked out of the Tower, Cynder put her head on Spyro's shoulder, about to cry. Spyro blushed lightly and muttered to her, "Hey. What's wrong? I am here for you." Cynder sniffled and answered, "You are always going out of your way to protect me, to save me, to make me happy. Why?" Spyro was about to answer when a group of Dragonesses swarmed him and Cynder. Spyro sighed as the Fangirls started screaming and asking for him to fuck them. Many even turned around, getting in the Mating Stance, exposing their slits and pussy to him. Spyro growled loudly and yelled, "HOW ABOUT YOU WHORES JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?! YOU ALL JUST WANT ME TO BE YOUR MATE TO RAISE YOUR STANDING IN THE DRAGON WORLD, WITH HOPES OF GIVING BIRTH TO THE NEXT LEGENDARY PURPLE DRAGON! I AM NOT FUCKING STUPID! NONE OF YOU ACTUALLY LOVE ME! NOW, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, BEFORE I MAKE YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I LOVE ONE DRAGONESS! AND THAT DRAGONESS KNOWS WHO SHE IS! I HOPE SHE DOES AT LEAST!" A pink Dragoness walked up to Spyro and said, "It's me. I know you love me Spyro." Spyro looked Ember dead in the eye and yelled, "NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU EMBER! YOU ARE AS BAD AS THE REST OF THESE FUCKING SLUTS! SURE, YOU MAY NOT JUST WANT ME TO MATE, YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY WANT A FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS RELATIONSHIP GOING ON BETWEEN US, BUT I REFUSE EMBER! I WANT AN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH A DRAGONESS THAT LOVES ME FOR ME! NOT FOR MY FUCKING COCK AND SEED! WHY CAN'T YOU WHORES JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Ember sniffled, close to crying and yelled, "WHY DOES THE BITCH GET TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME WITH YOU?! SHE IS EVIL SPYRO! SHE IS NOTHING BUT EVIL! I AM SURE SHE IS JUST WAITING FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO STRIKE TO KILL US ALL! SHE SHOULD FUCKING DIE! NO ONE WOULD MISS THAT WHORE! SHE IS NOTHING!" Cynder gasped, and her eyes started watering and she ran off. Spyro whirled to Ember, eyes sparking. Ember giggled and yelled, "LOOK AT THE WHORE RUN! COWARD!" Ember looked at Spyro and asked, "So, where were we?" Spyro growled loudly and leaped at Ember, pinning her. Spyro yelled extremely loudly, "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT CYNDER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! UNLIKE YOU FUCKING SKANK ASS COCKSUCKING WHORES, SHE HAS BEEN THERE DURING MY ADVENTURES! SHE HAS HELPED ME SAVE THE WORLD TWICE NOW! SHE HAS HELPED ME THROUGH COUNTLESS FIGHTS! SHE HELPED ME KILL THAT EVIL BASTARD MALEFOR! SHE HAS A PURPOSE IN LIFE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IS NOTHING EMBER?! WELL DO YOU?!" Ember gulped, eyes watering and said weakly, "Y-Yeah." Spyro yelled, "YOU ARE NOTHING EMBER! NOTHING BUT A WHORE! NOTHING BUT A PAIN IN MY ASS! UNLIKE YOU, CYNDER HAS SAVED MY LIFE JUST AS MUCH AS I HAVE SAVED HERS! WHEN I DEFEATED HER AND SHE BECAME HER ACTUAL AGE AND SIZE, I SAVED HER THEN! I FELT EVERYTHING INSIDE ME GO INTO OVERDRIVE! I FINALLY HAD A PURPOSE IN LIFE! MY PURPOSE WAS TO ALWAYS PROTECT EVERYONE! TO PROTECT THE ONES WEAKER THEN ME AND TEACH THOSE STRONGER THEN ME THAT THEY SHOULD NOT FUCK WITH THE ONES I LOVE, THE ONES I FIGHT WITH MY LIFE TO PROTECT! SHE SAVED ME THEN! CYNDER SAVED ME FROM BECOMING EXACTLY LIKE MALEFOR! THE DARK MAGIC THAT I USED TO SAVE THE WORLD THE SECOND TIME, ALMOST CONSUMED ME! IT ALMOST TOOK ME! CYNDER SAVED MY LIFE THEN BY BRINGING ME BACK! JUST BY TALKING TO ME, UNDERSTANDING ME, SHE BROUGHT ME BACK! AND THEN I ENCASED HER AND I IN YELLOW EMBER SAVING US FROM THE RUINS COLLAPSING! SURE, WE AGED, BUT I AM GLAD WE AGED, BECAUSE NOW, I HAVE MATURED ENOUGH TO SEE HOW LUCKY I TRULY AM! HAVING CYNDER AS A PART OF MY LIFE! I CAN FINALLY SEE HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE TRULY IS!" Spyro blushed insanely red at what he just said, whilst Ember and the rest of the Dragonesses were bawling. Spyro took a deep breath, got off of Ember, and said, "Unlike you girls, Cynder is actually nice. You all treat her like shit. Fuck you guys. Go back home! Now! I want nothing to do with you slutty ass skanks." All the girls turned tail, bawling loudly, and ran home. Spyro took a deep breath and tried taking a step forward, but felt extremely weak, and fell to his stomach.

Terrador, Cyril, Sparx, Hunter, and Volteer listened to Spyro go off on his fangirls and they all shook their heads. Hunter said, "He really told them off. What did they say?!" Sparx answered, "They probably said something bad about Cynder." Sparx felt something pull at his strength and flew to the balcony and saw Spyro fall to his stomach. Sparx hollared and Hunter ran over and he looked down at Spyro and saw that Spyro was weak and took a deep breath and jumped off the balcony, Sparx flying alongside him. Hunter shifted his weight so he slid down the wall. Hunter felt his speed slow and kept sliding down the wall until the ground was 40 feet away. Hunter saw a tree nearby, and since he has never tried this, he prayed to the Ancestors quickly and planted his feet on the wall and jumped towards the tree with his arms out, ready to grab a branch. Hunter felt his hands strike a branch, and he had descended 10 feet from the wall when he jumped and he swung on the branch, allowing his momentum to flip him around the branch a few times and he let go, landing harshly on the ground, but rolling to lessen the impact. Sparx said, "That was honestly very badass." Hunter chuckled and said, "Let's focus on Spyro. Where the fuck is Cynder?"

Spyro heard someone land beside him and heard voices. They said, "That was honestly very badass." One of the voices chuckled and said, "Let's focus on Spyro. Where the fuck is Cynder?" Spyro felt a little strength flow to his body at the mention of Cynder's name and he said weakly, "I-I know where she is." Spyro coughed, taking deep breaths, and continued, "I-I can get to her." Spyro's vision cleared slightly and he made out the shapes of Hunter and Sparx. Hunter said, "Spyro, we can't just leave you here. Your fangirls will swarm you and take turns raping you." Spyro chuckled weakly and said, "I don't think they want to be around me at the moment. Especially E-Ember." Sparx chuckled and said, "We heard from the top of the Guardians Tower." Spyro's eyes shot open wide and he asked weakly, "R-Really?" Sparx whispered to his adopted brother, "Yeah. And we all heard the part about Cynder." Spyro blushed insanely red and took a deep breath to calm his blush. All of a sudden, Spyro felt that something was not right. Spyro's heart beat faster, his breaths became regular and he yelled, "CYNDER! IM ON MY WAY!"

Cynder had walked to the garden, her eyes, minature waterfalls. Cynder ran to a corner of black roses and she hid in the bush, crying. Cynder heard voices saying, "Where did that bitch go? Spyro isn't here to protect her. Not this time. We will rape her as punishment for working for Malefor." Cynder gasped quietly and silenced her crying to prevent being found.

Spyro's heart beat even faster, pumping blood and strength through his system and his paws sparked as he shot up from the ground quickly and he ran towards the Garden. Hunter and Sparx looked at each other, clearly dumbfounded, but chased after Spyro. Spyro kept gaining ground on them, pulling ahead at an unnatural speed. Hunter and Sparx kicked it to top gear and chased after Spyro.

Cynder took a breath a little to loudly and the voices said, "I heard something over here. Let's check it out." Cynder gasped in fear and tried to get out, but she was pinned already. She kicked the first guy off of her and was pinned from behind and her legs were forcibly opened. A voice chuckled and said, "Me first. Such a shame, your precious Spyro isn't here to save you. Not this time whore!" Cynder gasped and watched the Dragon approach her slowly.

Spyro sprinted into the Garden and saw Cynder pinned from behind and a Dragon approaching her, his intent clear. Spyro yelled, "CYNDER NO!" Adrenaline flowed through his system, and his scales became Dark Midnight Purple and his voice became distorted. Spyro said, his voice still distorted from the transformation to Fury Magic Spyro, "Back away from her! Now!" The Dragons whirled around and the Dragon pinning Cynder let her go and Cynder got up and ran back to the Black Rose Bush and hid. The 8 Dragons formed a circle around Spyro and the one who had pinned Cynder said, "You again?! What the fuck is it about that bitch that flips a switch inside you man?! TELL US! WHAT IS THE POINT OF PROTECTING HER ALL THE TIME. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK ALL YOUR FANGIRLS?! I WOULD KILL FOR THE ABILITY TO HAVE A HAREM!" The other 7 Dragons yowled their agreement. Spyro answered, "Then kill me. You will get your own fangirls if you manage to kill me, the Legendary Purple Dragon, The savior of the world, not once, not twice, but three times! Malefor would personally search for you to bring you to his side, and you would have countless whores waiting for you. That is," Spyro smirked and continued, "that is if he was still alive. I almost forgot. I KILLED HIM! I AM NOT SCARED TO KILL AGAIN TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARE ABOUT AND LOVE! BRING IT! I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" The Dragons growled and leaped at Spyro.

Hunter and Sparx were still far behind Spyro, but they could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out.

Cynder peered through the Black Rose Bush and saw the Dragons swarm Spyro. Cynder let her tears flow and she muttered, "Again. Saving my life. Why? Why would he risk dying for a bitch like me?!" Cynder's eyes became minature waterfalls again and she jumped from the bush quietly and flew away. Looking for help.

Spyro leaped into the air and let the 8 Dragons collide with one another and he landed behind them, his eyes pure white. The Dragons got to their feet, dazed and Spyro leaped at one of them, sinking his teeth deep into their front leg and threw him into the big cherry tree in the middle. Spyro whirled towards another Dragon and leaped at him and knocked him onto his back. Spyro felt a heavyweight on his back as 3 of the Dragons landed on him. Spyro roared loudly and jumped up, knocking all of the Dragons on him, into the air. Spyro reared his front paw back as one of the Dragons fell in front of him and punched him back all the way into the wall.

Cynder saw Hunter and Sparx below her and she immediatly dropped in front of them. Hunter jumped back, ready to fight, when he realized that it was just Cynder. Sparx asked, "Where the fuck have you been?! Spyro's going apeshit crazy trying to find you!" Cynder answered hastily, her eyes watering, "I was about to be raped by 8 Dragons when Spyro made it to the Garden. He managed to get their attention long enough for me to escape!" Hunter said, "This isn't good. Spyro might kill one of them." Sparx nodded swiftly and asked quickly, "Shall we go save those assholes before Spyro literally rips them apart?" Cynder nodded.

Spyro's adrenaline kicked up a notch and his paws ignited in flames. He felt some claws dig through his left flank and out of his chest. Spyro coughed up blood and took a deep breath and ignored the pain and whirled around. He pinned the Dragon that had gone for the killing blow and he broke his front legs. The Dragon Roared in pain and Spyro kicked him away. Spyro got knocked onto his back and he felt teeth dig into his throat. Instinct took over as his life flashed before his eyes and he muttered, "I am sorry Cynder. I love you." Spyro went limp, playing dead, and he heard chuckling as the Dragon took his teeth out of Spyro's neck and he heard, "Guess he wasn't so strong anyways. Too easy." Spyro smirked and sat up and pinned 2 Dragons, breaking all their legs quickly. The leader of the group said, voice full of fear, "H-How?! I-I ki-killed you! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING?! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Spyro laughed and answered, "I am your worst nightmare bitch! NOW LEAVE! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Blood was pooling from the bite in Spyro's neck and from the wound from his left flank all the way through his chest. 3 Dragons quickly ran to their comrades that had broken legs and helped them up and put them on their back. Another one ran to the Dragon that was knocked against the wall. Spyro watched them, blood still pooling out of the wounds. They all ran away and Spyro heard people approach and enter the Garden as the Dragons ran out. Spyro heard them yowl at Cynder and Spyro roared extremely loud as a warning. Spyro was still Fury Spyro and his voice was still distorted and he looked around, rage still fueling his Fury.

Cynder entered the Garden in time to watch the Dragons that were going to rape her run out and almost half of them couldn't walk and she saw their bones breaking through their strong draconic scales. They all yowled at Cynder as they walked past and Spyro roared loudly to warn them and they immediatly sped up, getting out of sight. Cynder walked into the Garden and gasped in fear as she saw how injured Spyro was because of the blood pooling from his wounds like a waterfal and saw that he was in Fury Mode. Hunter and Sparx followed her and immediatly looked at Spyro and walked towards him.

Spyro saw Hunter and Sparx approach him and he regained control for a moment as he said, "No! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you guys!" Hunter and Sparx looked at one another and walked closer to Spyro. Spyro lost control and he whipped his claws out at Sparx and Hunter. Hunter barely managed to grab Sparx and leap back to protect them. Hunter said calmly, "Spyro. Don't you recognize us? We are your friends." Spyro laughed and said, his voice deep and distorted, "Spyro doesn't exist anymore. I have taken control. I am Fury!" Sparx replied, "Snap out of it bro! It's me! YOUR BROTHER! SPARX! YOU FAT DRAGONFLY!" Dark Spyro laughed and said, "I have no family. They all died." Sparx gasped in sadness and looked down. Cynder walked over, knowing she was the only one who could save Spyro now. Hunter asked, "What are you doing Cynder?!" Cynder answered swiftly, "Saving him! I am the only one who can! Back up!" Dark Spyro laughed and said, "You think you can save Spyro bitch?" Cynder took the assualt easily, knowing that it wasn't Spyro talking. Cynder looked Dark Spyro in the eye and said, "I don't think I can. I know I can!" Dark Spyro laughed and Cynder pleaded, "Spyro. I know you are in there still. You are stronger then this! It's me! Cynder! The one you risked your life to save time and time again! I am here to repay my debts! You are better this Spyro! I know you can hear me! Come back to us Spyro! Fuck, come back to me! Spyro! I know how hard it is to be a Purple Dragon just from helping you kill Malefor! When I first came to the Temple, I was bullied immediatly. After the first week, I couldn't take it anymore! I asked the Guardians if I could have a room at the top of the tower with a window. They said yes, not knowing I was going to jump out of the window! And since I was young, I didn't know how to fly, I was guaranteed to die! But for some reason, you came to my room at Midnight! I was just about to jump out of the window, when you grabbed my shoulders from behind, pulling me from the window, and accidentally slidling your tail into my young pussy, finding out that Malefor had not mated me. We both blushed insanely red and you immediatly apologized. You then offered to leave because of the inappropriate thing that happened. I asked you to stay. And then we talked all night long about my depression, and you told me these exact words." Cynder took a deep breath and repeated what Spyro had told her all those years ago. "Cynder. Don't listen to those bullies. You are so much more then what they say. We all deserve second chances. And you haven't even truly had your first chance. The Dark Master used Magic to control you, you had no control over anything! I trust you Cynder. Forget those bullies. They are just jealous. So, who are you going to believe, your friend, or the bullies that are trying to break you." Cynder took a deep breath and continued, "After you said those words, my spirits immediatly raised. I hugged you tightly and asked you to sleep in the same room as I, in case I tried to kill myself again. You were always there for me! Always able to bring me back from the edge! I didn't know back then, but I know why now! The reason you can bring me back from the tight grasp of depression, is because I love you! I love you Spyro! Please come back to me! Please!" Dark Spyro laughed and Cynder looked down, her tears flowing freely and sobbing, but all of a sudden, something changed.

Spyro was still inside Dark Spyro and hearing Cynder's words gave him strength to fight back against the flow of rage and Fury Magic and he saw Cynder crying which just increased his overall ability to fight against Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro felt control slipping from him and he thought to Spyro, 'STOP! STOP NOW! IF YOU DO THIS, WE BOTH DIE! STOP! STOP NOW! THE ONLY REASON WE ARE ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF THE FURY MAGIC!' Spyro thought back, 'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! NOBODY MAKES CYNDER CRY! NO ONE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I DO DIE! AT LEAST I WILL BE TAKING YOU WITH ME! CONTROL BREAK!' Spyro kept fighting against Dark Spyro's control and found a weak point and kept striking at it. In the real world, Dark Spyro yowled in pain as Spyro broke his control and all of sudden everything was quiet. Cynder looked up at Spyro, seeing that he was no longer in Fury Mode and sobbed a cry of relief. Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled weakly, blood flowing from his injures more profoundly now and said, "Don't worry Cyn, You're safe now."

Spyro's vision blurred as he made out the shapes of three creatures around him. One a Dragon. Another a Cheetah. And last but not least, a Dragonfly. Spyro felt his strength fail him as he fell to his stomach as his heart kept trying to pump blood through his body, even with the blows that would kill anyone and everything went dark as he heard voices yelling his name, his heart rate falling, his breathing becoming shallow and irregular.

 **Well. Making this chapter honestly brought tears to my eyes. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Please. Be honest. Well. Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well. Here comes Chapter 6! How was Chapter 5? Was it good? Did Spyro lose his memory? He did only notice the shapes of a dragon, a dragonfly, and a cheetah. I know you all are dying to find out! XD! Probably not to be honest. Anyways, here is Chapter 6**

Chapter 6: The Confession!

 **Three Days Later:**

Spyro woke with a start and saw a beautiful black Dragoness on his bed, sleeping next to him. The Black Dragoness stirred and Spyro blushed dark red and pretended he was asleep. The Black Dragoness asked, "Spyro? Are you okay?" Spyro took a deep breath and answered, "Yeah. I am fine. I think. W-Who are you? A-And why are you sleeping with me? N-Not that I mind!" The black Dragoness gasped in disbelief and her eyes watered. Spyro looked deep into her eyes, seeing how beautiful they were. Her eyes were sparkling because she was about to cry. The Black Dragoness took a shaky breath about to say something, when Spyro had a flashback. Spyro remembered his dragonfly parents that adopted him. The Black Dragoness said sadly, "I-It's me Spyro. I-It's Cynder! P-Please tell me you remember that one night! At least remember that one night! Please! The night you saved me forever!" Spyro shook his head and said, "Sorry Cynder. I-I don't remember anything. If I did save you, I think I would remember you because of how beautiful you are." Cynder blushed lightly and looked down and thought, 'He is still in there. I know it! What do I have to do to make him remember!? I-If I have to give myself to him to make him remember, I-I will do it! I have to make him remember before Ember gets her slutty hands on him!' Spyro's voice, full of concern, broke her chain of thought. "Cynder? Are you okay?" Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "N-No. I am not okay Spyro! Y-You forgot everything. I need you to remember. At least remember that night! Please!" Spyro shook his head slowly, confused. Cynder's eyes watered and she cried silently. Spyro didn't know what to do, but something stirred inside him. Spyro hesitated, but shook his head and wrapped his wing around Cynder and said, "Hey. It's okay. I am here. I am here for you. I promise." Cynder blushed as Spyro wrapped his wing around and thought, 'T-This is the exact same Dragon I fell in love with. He is still in there. I just need his memory to come back!' Cynder figured out the best way to get Spyro his memory back. Cynder was going to go to the room she was going to jump out of and kill herself when she was younger. Spyro would remember it eventually. But at Midnight, she was going to jump out of the window, while her wings were pressed against her side for max speed for a nice and speedy death. Cynder was feeling down and depressed anyways, from what Spyro's fan girls kept saying about her, and Spyro forgetting everything only made things worse. Cynder nodded at her plan and said, "I-I have to go Spyro. I'll be back soon." Spyro nodded in understanding. Cynder smiled weakly and walked to the door and opened it and walked out and closed the door behind her. Spyro watched her leave and remembered that Cynder tried to kill him before. Spyro said to himself, "I know I am missing something! What is it?! Damn it Ancestors! TELL ME!"

Cynder looked for Sparx and found him and asked, "Can you watch Spyro for me Sparx?" Sparx nodded and flew towards Spyro's room. Cynder kept walking and ignored all the looks she got and leaped into the air and raced to the Guardians tower. Once she arrived, she entered and Cyril greeted her. "Hey Cynder. Anything new with Spyro?" Cynder's eyes watered and she looked down, sniffling and answered, "N-Nope. Nothing new. H-Hey. Can I speak to Terrador?" Cyril nodded and led Cynder to Terrador's Room. Cynder nodded in appreciation and she walked in. Terrador turned to her and Cynder thanked the Ancestors that Ignitus is the only one who knew she tried to kill herself with that room. Terrador asked, "How may I help you Cynder?" Cynder smiled weakly and asked, "Hey. Can I have the highest room with a balcony?" Terrador nodded and said, "Sure thing Cynder. May I ask why?" Cynder answered swiftly, "No reason. I just need some time from Spyro. Sparx is watching him." Terrador eyed her suspiciously but nodded in understanding. Cynder thanked him and left.

 **At the Chronicler's Cave:**

Ignitus read through Cynder's book and said, "Oh shit. She's going to do it again?! I HAVE TO GET SPYRO TO REGAIN HIS MEMORY! AT LEAST THAT MEMORY!" Ignitus grabbed his son's book and flipped through it, finding the last page and read, "Spyro knew he was forgetting something. But he was disappointed in Cynder at the moment, remembering how she tried to kill him." Ignitus nodded and asked for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Ignitus grabbed a quill and dipped it in ink and wrote on the last page of Spyro's book, "Spyro examined the memory closely and noticed that Cynder was an adult when he fought her."

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro felt as if something was wrong with the memory and examined it closely. Spyro gasped as he noticed that Cynder was an adult in the memory. Spyro thought to himself, "W-What the hell?! H-How?! This is in the past! Not the Future! How did this happen?!" All of a sudden, a name hit Spyro's memory. Spyro whispered, "T-The Dark Lord?" The door opened and Spyro turned to look at the door and said, "Cynder?" A yellow dragonfly flew in and said, "Nope. I am not the Dragoness that you find extremely hot, sexy, beautiful, etc. Sorry Spyro." Spyro looked at the Dragonfly and asked, "How do you all know my name? I don't know any of you!" The Dragonfly chuckled and said, "You do know us Spyro. Dig through all memories. You will remember my name." Spyro looked at the Dragonfly suspiciously, but did as he asked. Spyro dug through what memories he had and saw his dragonfly parents. All of a sudden, Spyro saw another Dragonfly. Spyro gasped and muttered, "S-Sparx?" Sparx chuckled and said, "That's right buddy. What have you remembered so far?" Spyro answered, "Nothing much man. I remember fighting Cynder. But she was an adult and the fight happened in the past! I remember the name Dark Lord." Sparx nodded and said, "Bingo. Dark Lord. Malefor." Spyro eyed Sparx curiously, when all of a sudden a memory kept bombarding Spyro's thoughts. Killing Malefor and 3 Magic words that gave him the strength to save the world and them.

 **The Memory that hit Spyro:**

Spyro looked up the volcano as the world started being destroyed and unleashed all but a small fraction of his power at Malefor, killing Malefor almost instantly and Malefor roared in pain as he started to disintegrate. The volcano started collapsing around them and Spyro yelled, "Get close Cynder!" Cynder nodded and ran over and felt Spyro's wing wrap around her and pull her close. Cynder felt a strange sensation overwhelm her for Spyro, and she didn't know what it was. But she figured that they were going to die anyways. So she waited until the last moment and whispered, "Spyro, I love you!" Spyro's ears twitched and what Cynder didn't realize that Spyro heard her and Spyro thought to himself, 'I can't let her die. Even if I die, I can't let her die. Cynder is the most perfect Dragoness. She will find another.' Cynder whispered again, "I love you." Spyro felt his strength surge and he roared and a yellow amber encased him and Cynder and Spyro used all of his remaining strength to mend the world because the Destroyer completed its circle. Dragonverse slowly mended back together and Spyro blacked out as the volcano erupted.

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro gasped and looked around and said, "I am missing one piece to the puzzle! But I feel like it is the most important piece!" Sparx nodded and said, "It is the most important piece buddy." Spyro remembered everything, everything except that night that he saved Cynder forever. Sparx whispered into Spyro's ear, "Remember. You must remember, or else Cynder will die. BY HER OWN FALL! That's supposed to be a hint brother. Good luck. You have until Midnight." Spyro looked at Sparx, clearly confused, but walked to the door and opened it. Spyro walked out, blinded by the sun. Spyro assumed it was about 4 in the afternoon. Spyro muttered, "I have 8 more hours. Before Cynder dies. By her own fall." A pink Dragoness walked past Spyro and he growled at her. The Pink Dragoness looked at him and sighed sadly and walked away. Spyro remembered that he had yelled at all of his fangirls. And that the pink Dragoness was Ember. Spyro sighed and walked towards the market.

 **With Cynder:  
** Cynder looked at the clock and muttered, "4:30 PM. 7 hours and 30 minutes left before I jump. Spyro. In case you don't remember, even if I die tonight, I love you Spyro. I will always love you. But I know you will come here and save me again. Just like last time. Everything will be the same as last time. I just have that feeling. Just the thought of Spyro's tail entering me makes me wet." Cynder sighed and looked at the balcony.

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro walked around, trying to find something that would make him remember the last piece of the puzzle. Spyro looked up and saw the moon rising and he sighed as he said, "It must be nearing 8 PM. ANCESTORS DAMN IT! WHAT IS THE LAST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE?!" Spyro looked around quickly and ran around, running past the Guardians Tower.

 **With Cynder:**

Cynder looked at the clock and muttered, "Is it going to be a last second thing again? Probably." Cynder sighed and murmured, "If I want everything to be the same as before, I must be about to jump out of the window." Cynder watched the clock.

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro kept walking around and he looked up and gasped. "It's almost Midnight! GOD DAMN IT!" All of a sudden. That final piece of the puzzle hit Spyro and he saw Cynder in the Guardians Tower at the top, about to jump. Spyro's memory was restored! Spyro yowled, "CYNDER! NO! I AM ON MY WAY!"

 **With Cynder:**

Cynder looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 to Midnight. Cynder looked down, her eyes watering and walked to the window.

 **With Spyro:**

Spyro pelted through the streets quietly at unnatural speeds, and ran to the Guardians Tower.

 **With Cynder:**

Cynder saw there was less than 4 minutes to Midnight. She looked at the city below, half a mile away.

 **With Spyro:**

Spyro raced through the Tower and got to the stairs and ran up them, racing against the clock, knowing there was no time to waste. Spyro was almost to the top and started walking, his stamina wearing out. Spyro estimated, "1 and a half minutes to Midnight."

Cynder was about to jump, one foot off the edge, when a voice interrupted her. "Cyn! NO! IM HERE!" Cynder turned her head around, crying silently and asked, unable to see, "S-Spyro?" Spyro's voice answered, "Yes. It is really me Cynder." Cynder beamed, clearly happy, but lost her footing and fell out the window. Time slowed for Spyro and he raced forwards, jumped at the wall behind him, planted his feet, and used it as a Launchpad, sending him through the window. Spyro used the Wind Element and made himself go straight up when he exited the building and dive bombed towards Cynder. Dragontime was still active surprisingly. Spyro thought, 'This is the longest I have ever been able to use Dragontime. What changed?' Time resumed and Spyro saw the ground fast approaching. Spyro brought his wings to his sides and dived ahead of Cynder. Cynder yowled, "Spyro! Catch me! Please!" Spyro yowled back, "I got you Cynder! Don't worry!" Spyro turned his body around, his belly facing Cynder and he yowled, "Stop flailing! I got you!" Cynder nodded and took deep breaths to calm herself, stopped flailing, and put her wings to her sides to increase her speed. Spyro prepared for the impact and Cynder's body slammed into Spyro harshly. Spyro groaned in pain, but wrapped his legs around Cynder and turned his body around once more, the ground less than 250 feet away. Spyro knew this was going to suck, but he put his wings out. The wind slammed against his outspread wings, breaking one of them, but slowing their descent. Spyro roared in pain. Cynder, who was clearly scared, asked, "Spyro?! Are you okay?!" Spyro answered in pain, "N-No. One of my wings just broke. But I managed to slow our descent." Spyro's broken wing rustled uselessly in the wind and the wind slammed into his other wing, trying to tilt them right. Spyro leaned left and managed to right them, but his right wing broke and he roared in pain, the ground was 100 feet away and fast approaching. Spyro said loudly, "Brace yourself Cynder!" Cynder nodded and let her body go loose. Spyro groaned in pain and took a deep breath and activated Fury. The Pain immediately vanished, but Dark Spyro tried taking control. Spyro fought against it and used the numbness to put his wings out and glided towards the lake. Once Spyro was satisfied with the positioning, he whispered into Cynder's ear, and she did not hear him, "I love you." Cynder blushed as she felt herself go upside down, meaning that Spyro turned his body around, meaning he was going to take the full force of the impact. Cynder yelled, "SPYRO NO! YOU COULD FUCKING DIE!" Spyro whispered into her ear, but she did not hear him, for she was crying too much, "You will find someone else. I promise. I love you Cynder. If I die, just know I love you!" Spyro activated Dragontime and used the extra time to put his wings around Cynder, protecting her from most of the impact. Spyro deactivated Fury and his scales became bright purple again. Spyro deactivated Dragontime and the instant he hit the ground, blackness was all he saw.

Cynder woke up from her unconscious state and saw battered and torn orange wings around her. Cynder remembered what happened and she gasped and turned her body around, her stomach rubbing against Spyro's and she asked weakly, "S-Spyro? P-Please be okay. Please! PLEASE! I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE BE OKAY! I BEG! PLEASE!" Spyro answered weakly, "N-N-N-Not this time. You aren't getting rid of me that e-e-easily Cyn." Spyro coughed up a little blood. Cynder looked at Spyro, eyes full of tears and she snuggled up close to Spyro, feeling his warm body warm her cold body. Spyro groaned, his wings nothing but useless flaps of skin because every little bone in his wings were shattered. Cynder said, "Don't move. You took a hell of a fall to save a girl like me." Spyro looked Cynder dead in the eye, very serious-like, and said, "And it was fucking worth it to see how beautiful you truly are, one last time." Cynder blushed at the compliment and a thought hit her. "A-Are you flirting with me right now?! What the fuck Spyro! At a time like this!" Spyro laughed weakly and coughed up more blood and answered, "I…It's not flirting if it's the truth Cynder." Cynder blushed more and Spyro tried to unwrap his wings from around Cynder, but couldn't because they were broken and shattered. Spyro said, "B-Before I die. I-I have something I need to tell you Cyn. Something important." Cynder's eyes watered more and she argued, "NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! I FORBID IT! I ALREADY LOST YOU TWICE NOW! I CAN'T HANDLE A THIRD TIME! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!" Spyro took a shallow breath and said politely, "J-Just shut up and listen Cyn." Cynder closed her mouth and let Spyro talk. Spyro said, "Ever since I saved you the first time, strange feelings overwhelmed me. And then you saved me the second time, which resulted in us being able to live. Being close to you for 6 years, encased in yellow Amber, I felt happy. I felt cared about. I felt like I actually did something good for once. But I almost killed you back then! Back when you saved me the second time, I almost killed you Cyn! Don't you remember?!" Cynder nodded and said, "But it's like you said to me before. You were being controlled by Malefor. That's one of the downsides of your Fury. Sure, it makes you an unstoppable force, but it makes it so Malefor can control you very easily and make you do things you would usually not do." Spyro coughed more blood and opened his mouth to say what he had wanted to tell Cynder for such a long time, but Cynder covered his mouth with her tail and said sadly, "You're bleeding out Spy." Spyro took a shallow breath. Cynder felt her sadness, rage, anger, etc. take over and she roared a mighty roar and glowed purple. Spyro's wounds healed almost instantly and he roared in excruciating pain as the bones in his wings snapped back together. Cynder glowed a pure Amethyst Purple and all remaining wounds that Spyro had immediately healed. Spyro took a deep breath to ignore all the pain from being healed. The instant Spyro's injuries healed, Cynder stopped glowing purple and she took a deep breath, feeling fatigued. Spyro asked, "Cynder. D-Do you know what you just did?" Cynder nodded weakly and answered, "I-I healed you." Spyro nodded and unwrapped his wings from around Cynder. Cynder smiled weakly and got off of Spyro, but Spyro's legs were still wrapped around her. Spyro blushed and unwrapped his legs from around Cynder. Cynder giggled and said, "I liked the feeling of your legs around me. Don't even think about apologizing!" Spyro blushed and asked shyly, "Cynder, want to go someplace special with me?" Cynder looked at Spyro and blushed and answered, "S-Sure." Spyro smiled and gently got to his feet. Cynder walked to Spyro's side and Spyro smiled at her and said, "We are almost there. We crash landed close to the place." Cynder giggled quietly. Spyro led the way to the Lake, the Moon and Star giving them a lot of light.

 **Back at the Guardian's Tower:**

Everyone but Flame and Ember saw a flash of amethyst purple around Spyro and Cynder and Sparx watched Spyro and Cynder get up and walk away towards the lake. Sparx exclaimed to everyone around him, including Ember, "Is Spyro going to tap that ass?! IS SPYRO GOING TO FINALLY TAP THAT ASS OF THE SCARY BUT SEXY CYNDER?! IS SPYRO GOING TO TAKE THE VIRGINITY OF CYNDER?! MY BOY IS GOING TO MATE CYNDER EVERYONE! FUCK YEAH! I ALWAYS KNEW HE COULD DO IT! I am a little jealous if I am honest." Everyone but Ember answered, "Trust us, we all are jealous of that lucky bastard." Sparx said, "Fair enough." The Guardians laughed and so did Flame. Ember growled at them all and whispered, "No way Spyro will taint his cock with that bitch's abused pussy. He will think she is a whore because her pussy should be wide, and then Spyro would much rather mate me. I know that. I know the guys I paid to rape her did their job." Sparx and Hunter heard her and looked at Ember and they both fell over laughing. Ember looked at them, confused, and Hunter said, "Spyro whooped their ass way before they even managed to get the first cock in her. They only had her pinned from behind. Then Spyro became Dark Spyro, and he broke more than half of the Dragons legs so they couldn't escape. Spyro managed to regain control for a split second so the uninjured Dragons could save their comrades and could escape before Dark Spyro took over and killed them. Then Dark Spyro took over control and lashed out at Sparx and me. I barely managed to save Sparx's life." Ember looked at them, jaw dropped and growled, "N-No way! Spyro saved that bitch's life again?!" Sparx answered seriously, "You're god damn right he did. And he always will. Spyro loves her Ember. And Cynder loves him. They are going to be together, and you will have to fucking like it! Otherwise, Spyro might purposely lose control if you hurt Cynder and let Dark Spyro kill you! Hell! I WILL BE ROOTING HIM ON WHILE HE DOES IT! YOU HAVE BEEN THE BIGGEST DRAG ON SPYRO! YOU HAVE MADE SPYRO SO FUCKING DEPRESSED ONCE, HE ACTUALLY TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! CYNDER SAVED HIM JUST AS HE HAD SAVED HER ONCE! SPYRO IS TOO MUCH OF A GOOD GUY TO SAY WHAT HE REALLY WANTS TO SAY TO YOU! BUT I AM NOT SO MUCH OF A GOOD GUY LIKE MY ADOPTED BROTHER! EMBER, HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AND HE NEVER WILL! HE LOVES CYNDER! NOT YOU! HOW ABOUT YOU GET FUCKING USED TO IT?! HE COULD CARE LESS IF YOU DIED! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU BITCH! HIS HEART IS SET FOR CYNDER! NOT YOU! IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN CYNDER'S! CYNDER HAS ALWAYS BEEN THE DRAGONESS FOR HIM! IT WAS DECIDED BEFORE WE WERE ALL BORN! CYNDER IS NOT MIDNIGHT BLACK DRAGON, SHE IS ACTUALLY A," Sparx's voice became quiet as Hunter shoved his hand over Sparx's mouth and said, "She doesn't need to know, or she'll just want to kill Cynder more." Sparx nodded in understanding and Hunter took his hand away from Sparx's mouth. Ember asked, "Bullshit! That bitch is only a Midnight Black Dragon! THAT COLOR OF DRAGON HAS ALWAYS BEEN EVIL!" Terrador broke in, "Her true color was hidden because of Malefor's control. The first day she arrived here with Spyro again, one of her Midnight Black Scales fell off. Her true color was on the other side of said scale." Ember growled, "Oh yeah?! Where the fuck is said scale?! I WANT PROOF!" Terrador looked to Cyril and Volteer, and they both nodded. Hunter tried to argue but Terrador spoke in the Cheetah's language, "Hush Hunter Cahlean, Hunter of All animals, sent by the Ancestors themselves to find Spyro and Cynder. It's best she knows." Hunter argued in his people's tongue, "She will want to kill Cynder even more! She will become the next wave of evil that the Saviors of the World will have to defeat! And then it will be Malefor and his new toy! And then, eventually, you and I both know that Ignitus's death saddened all of the Guardians to a point of no return and it makes you all depressed. I can't blame you. Ignitus was an amazing Guardian. But all of the Guardians will attempt what Cynder has done before. Unless given proof Ignitus is still alive, which you were the closest friend he had, so you know your gut feeling is right." Terrador answered, still in Cheetah, "Fair enough, but she still has the right to know. And you are right." Hunter said, in the universal language, English, "Fine. Show her Terrador. I am sure Spyro can protect Cynder until her true color becomes obvious. Which if Spyro and Cynder admit their feelings for one another tonight, Cynder should be an entirely new color by tomorrow." Terrador nodded and motioned to Volteer to get Cynder's fallen scale. Volteer nodded and returned seconds later with Cynder's scale. Ember took it and said, "Like I said, Just Pure Midnight Black! Nice fucking try! Trying to make me think she was a purple!" Sparx sighed and said, "Flip the scale over bitch!" Ember growled at Sparx and flipped the scale over and her eyes went wide and she said, "N-No. S-S-She c-can't be! T-This is all a-a prank. Right? TELL ME THIS IS A PRANK!" Everyone but Flame, because he was confused as fuck, shook their heads no, and Ember growled, "STOP LYING TO ME!"

 **Back with Spyro and Cynder:**

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the lake in about 5 minutes. They both sat down together, not noticing something was different about Cynder. Spyro placed his paw shyly on Cynder's and they both blushed and looked at one another. Cynder said, "Spyro. T-There's something I have to tell you." Spyro asked, "What is it?" Cynder took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer, but immediately blushed as Spyro kissed her. Cynder blushed a darker red, but kissed Spyro back happily. Cynder touched her tail to Spyro's and coiled her tail with his, a dragon's way of hand holding. Spyro smiled and slowly broke the kiss and said, "I think I know what you want to say Cyn. I heard you when you first told me. When I was saving the world. You said it twice. Did you not?" Cynder blushed and nodded and Spyro continued, "Well, Cynder. I have something important to tell you myself." Spyro whispered into her ear, "I love you too Cynder. I have always loved you. And I always will. I swear on my life. I love you Cynder. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, even when you were controlled by that fucking asshole Malefor, I was in love at first sight. And that love only became stronger when I saw your true size. I will always protect you Cynder. It's my purpose in life now. To always make you happy and protect you. You are my world, so you could say I am protecting the world regardless. I love you Cynder. I love you so much." Cynder blushed dark red and said to Spyro, "I-I love you too Spyro!" Cynder was about to say something else, when Spyro kissed her again. Cynder wasn't expecting it, but she kissed back deeply and happily. All of a sudden, a flash of amethyst purple lightning struck Cynder, but neither Spyro nor Cynder saw it.

 **Back at the Tower:**

Everyone saw a flash of purple lightning struck Cynder, but there was no yell of pain. Terrador said, "It is done. They didn't mate, but they will feel something in the morning. The M.O.M. has come into play! It is complete. Cynder and Spyro admitted their feelings for one another, and the Purple Lightning is going to cause the rest of her Midnight Black Scales to fall off by tomorrow morning and no one will recognize her, for her true Color is now revealed." Ember looked at Spyro and Cynder in disbelief. All of a sudden, another Flash of Purple Lightning hit Spyro. Cyril said, "And Now Spyro has a pure Fury mode. Dark Spyro is still there, but it will take something extreme for him to come back. Spyro and Cynder are now officially Mates, without mating. The M.O.M. has now fully come into play." Ember yowled in grief and ran away. Sparx nodded to Flame, and said, "Go get her Tiger. She's now open for you." Flame blushed and ran after Ember.

 **Back With Spyro and Cynder:**

Another flash of purple lightning struck Spyro, but the two lovers didn't notice. They were deep in each other's gaze. Spyro smiled and asked, "Shall we go home Cynder?" Cynder nodded and nuzzled Spyro, feeling happier then she has ever felt before. Spyro nuzzled her back and they started walking back to their room, but they didn't notice that Cynder's scales were falling off slowly.

 **Well damn. This chapter is well over 4500 words long. I hope you all enjoy! Until next time, this has been HappytheExceed, clocking out. See you all next chapter! Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well Chapter 6 was a hell of a fun time to write. I made many errors. I will fix them soon. I promise! Sorry for them. I don't think there was any spelling errors. I just forgot to complete a sentence. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I am honestly surprised no one bit my head off in reviews! Anyways, here is Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: The M.O.M. Comes Into Play and Cynder's True Color is Revealed!

Cynder woke up, feeling pain in someplace on her neck and she got up and stretched like a feline, her pink slit showing. What she didn't realize was that Spyro was looking at her, jaw dropped and blushing because Cynder's stretching revealed her pink slit. Cynder felt that she had Spyro's eyes and she blushed and turned around and asked, "L-Like what you see Spy?" Spyro answered shyly, "Y-Yeah. B-But Cynder. G-Go look in a mirror. A full body mirror preferably." Cynder looked at Spyro curiously and went to the mirror in their room and her jaw dropped, because she had pure amethyst purple scales. She asked quickly, "W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHY AM I PURPLE?! I HAD MIDNIGHT BLACK SCALES JUST LAST NIGHT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! ANSWER ME SPYRO!" Spyro walked over and answered, "I-I don't know Cyn. B-But honestly, I like it. Hell. I love it. I told you that you were so much more then what those fucks said didn't I?" Cynder nodded, still shocked at her transformation and she asked, "What happened to my black scales?" Spyro answered, "Look around the bed. It's like we mated hardcore last night, but we didn't. I am sure we would remember that. I don't remember anything from last night except walking home with you, after we confessed our feelings for one another." Cynder nodded and said, "That's all I remember too. Well, shall we go ask the Guardians about this?" Spyro nodded and growled, "Not fair. Now, I am going to have to fight off every male that comes your way, because you are now hotter than any Dragoness in the world, but you have always been the hottest Dragoness in the world, and you are apparently a purple, so now you will have your own group of Fanboys that I will have to fight. Just like you will have to fight my fan girls eventually. Now I am jealous! I understand everything you went through now." Cynder nodded and giggled as she said, "Awwww. Is my Spyro jealous?" Spyro blushed and answered, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I love you Cynder." Cynder giggled more and said, "I love you too. Let's go shall we?" Spyro nodded and walked to the door and opened it for Cynder, sunlight bursting into the room, hitting Cynder's body, making every scale on her body sparkle like diamonds. Cynder walked out and ran her tail over Spyro's body as she walked out. Spyro chuckled and followed her.

Spyro and Cynder walked side by side as they walked through the City. Flame walked over to them and whistled at Cynder and asked Spyro, "Bro. Who is that fine piece of ass? What happened to Cynder?" Spyro growled at Flame, "That is Cynder! Back off! SHES MINE AND MINE ONLY!" Cynder blushed at Spyro's words and Flame backed off immediately and he said, "Okay man. God damn bro. Calm!" Spyro growled at Flame more and Flame turned tail and ran. Spyro sighed and Cynder kissed his cheek and giggled and said, "You are going to have no more friends if you keep growling at them like over me silly." Spyro blushed as Cynder kissed his cheek and answered, "F-Fair enough. But I have to let them know to back off. Otherwise, Dark Spyro might come out, and I don't want to kill anyone here!" Cynder nodded in understanding and asked, "Shall we go talk the Guardians?" Spyro nodded and heard a voice in his head, 'I hope everything is okay. I don't want him to hurt anyone.' Spyro shook his head and walked, Cynder at his side.

As they walked, every Male Dragon looked at Cynder and whistled. A white and black striped dragon walked past and tried to smack Cynder's ass with his tail. Spyro activated DragonTime and leaped at the Dragon and pinned him against a wall, one claw out, against his stomach. Since Cynder was a Purple like Spyro, DragonTime didn't affect her and she said, "Don't kill him!" Spyro answered, "I won't kill him. Just trying to scare him." Cynder nodded and time resumed at its usual pace. The White and Black Dragon gasped in fear as he was against a wall, pinned by Spyro. Spyro hissed, "Don't you ever try to smack her ass again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Spyro pressed his claw against the Dragon's stomach, not enough to pierce, but enough for it to hurt. The Dragon replied, "I-I am sorry Spyro! I won't do it again! I PROMISE! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Spyro hissed and said, "The only one allowed to smack her ass in any way, yes sexual too, is me! GOT IT?!" Cynder blushed dark red at Spyro's words and looked down shyly and the Dragon said, "Y-Yes. I-I understand. W-Who is she? What happened to Cynder? Did you finally get rid of her?" Spyro growled, "That is Cynder you motherfucker!" The Dragon looked shocked and asked, "I-Isn't Cynder a Midnight Black Dragon?!" Spyro growled, "Cynder was a purple like me all along. Malefor's corruption changed her color." The Dragon, finally fed up with Spyro's shit, said, "Not like she loves you punk!" Spyro laughed and said, "Really? Then explain this." Spyro took a deep breath and gently pushed Cynder against a wall, pinning her there. Cynder blushed dark red but looked into Spyro's eyes and Spyro kissed her gently and pulled back, but Cynder's front legs wrapped around his neck and pulled him back to her and kissed him deeper, Cynder's blush deepening as was Spyro's. The Dragon looked at them, clearly shocked. After a minute, Spyro broke the kiss and licked Cynder's neck teasingly. Cynder moaned lightly and whispered to him, "You lucky bastard. You know I can't do much in public." Spyro chuckled but blushed insanely red as Cynder said, "But I can do many many things behind closed doors. Just for you Spyro." Spyro felt blood flow to his shaft and the head started to poke out of the protective sheath it had and it touched Cynder's stomach and she giggled and said, "Someone's eager aren't they?" Spyro whispered shyly, "I-I can't help it. I have the sexiest Dragoness in the world pinned against a wall and kissing her. And she's enjoying it." Cynder smiled and said, "That's right. I am enjoying it." Spyro smiled and unpinned Cynder and Cynder came from the wall, blushing insane red, but smiling. The dragon looked at them and Spyro asked, clearly flustered, "N-Now what were you saying?" The Dragon asked, "Why would she choose you over anyone else?" Spyro laughed and said, "Ask her buddy. Not me. I am also surprised." Cynder answered, "I love Spyro because he has always been there for me. He has always saved me. He saved me from attempting suicide when I first came here because everyone bullied me. After that night, A spark lit inside me, telling me he was the one for me. I was so scared he didn't love me back. I am glad I was wrong. Oh." Cynder continued somewhat jokingly, "And he has a massive member." Spyro blushed insanely red and muttered, "Y-You have n-never even seen all of it." The Dragon and Cynder heard him and Cynder said seriously, "Want to make that bet?" Spyro blushed even more, super red, his scales all around his body turning red and the Dragon looked at them in shock. Cynder said, "Just kidding. Maybe." Spyro blushed more, trying to remember when Cynder would have seen his full size and the Dragon left, still in shock and awe. Cynder giggled to herself at how flustered she had made Spyro and she walked to him seductively and whispered, "You honestly do have a massive member. For a Dragon our age. Well, your member is the only one I have seen, but based on the books I have read about mating; don't ask Spyro; but based on the books I have read, you are huge for a dragon our age." Spyro blushed more and asked, "W-When the hell did you see it?!" Cynder blushed as she remembered that night and answered, "I was awake late at night and Y-You were having a wet dream, about me I assume, and it came out and kept growing. I am honestly scared to put it inside me. When that time comes of course. That's how big you are." Spyro blushed more and looked down shyly. Cynder giggled and said, "It's okay. I liked what I saw." Spyro blushed even more, his scales bright red and Cynder giggled and kissed Spyro and Spyro kissed back and they continued their walk to the Guardians Tower.

They arrived at the Guardians Tower and walked in together. They were greeted by Cyril, "Hello Spyro and Cynder." Spyro looked shocked and asked, "H-How do you know it's Cynder?" Sparx flew in and answered for Cyril, "Because. We all saw you two last night at the lake. You two act like you didn't see the flashes of purple lightning hitting one another." Spyro and Cynder answered at the same time, "We didn't. Nor did we feel it." Cyril nodded and muttered, "Strange." Terrador walked in and said, "You two are here to ask about what happened last night are you not?" Spyro and Cynder nodded the same time and Terrador nodded and asked Cyril, "Can you close the door Cyril? We don't need anyone knowing about this conversation." Cyril nodded and walked to the door and closed it. Terrador took a deep breath and said, "Where to begin? Well. How about we begin with the pain in your necks and the strange scents there. Last night, when you two confessed your feelings to one another, some kind of pact was made between you two. The pact is basically the pact of mates. So, last night, you two did the weird mating ritual." Spyro and Cynder both blushed and Cyril chuckled as Terrador said, "No. You two did not mate! What happened is that you two entwined your bodies together and bit deep into one another's neck, but not hurting the other person at all. No blood was drawn during the biting. You then inject some kind of scent that determines who you are. Hence why Spyro's mark on Cynder smells of Bravery and Strength. And Cynder's on Spyro smells of Purity and Courage." Spyro said, "But those things don't have scents!" Terrador nodded and continued, "True. But during the mating ritual, it makes scents of things that don't have scents. It is strange. But it basically lets every one of the opposite Gender, or same Gender if the Dragon or Dragoness is gay, that they already have a mate. The smell tells them who it is and they usually leave." Spyro and Cynder nodded in understanding and Terrador continued, "The Mark also allows you two to hear one another's thoughts and feel all of their mate's pain. Except during mating. Then the submissive one feels the pain of their barrier breaking, or other things. And whenever one of the Dragons who marked one another, the other will always. But Spyro has always seemed to know when you in danger. I feel like you two marked on another, long ago. Are you two hiding something?" Spyro and Cynder looked at one another, blushing and Spyro said shyly, "B-Back when she first arrived. I saved her from committing suicide from the highest room with a balcony and window. As I pulled her from the window from behind, my tail entered her. We then sat up all night and Cynder told me everything about her depression and why she was trying to die. After that, I went to leave, but she asked me to stay, tears in her eyes. She asked me to stay because she was scared she would attempt it again. I said I would stay and I laid in bed next to her. I don't remember anything else." Terrador's eyes widened in surprise and he said, "Spyro marked Cynder that night. That is the only reason Spyro has always been able to save her." Cynder said, "He didn't mark me. I remember everything that night. Nothing of the sort happened. I didn't sleep that night." Cyril said, "That is strange. Extremely strange. How has Spyro always been able to know when she was in danger?" Spyro shrugged his shoulders, his muscles bulging. Cynder giggled quietly to herself, seeing Spyro's muscles bulge and flex. Spyro said, "I just always get that feeling that something was not right. I think Cynder and I bonded and became extremely close after that night. Thus allowing me to know when she is in danger." Volteer walked in and said intelligently, "Yet another impossible occurrence has happened. The Mark of Mates was not in play, yet Spyro always knew. Meaning that Spyro did more than save Cynder that night. He purified her soul. Making it so Malefor can never ever control her again, but the result of that, was that Spyro got a Fury that was no longer pure, which when used, gave Malefor a backdoor to his mind and with the potential to control him for a little bit until the Fury wears out, which if that control was used correctly, Spyro would probably kill himself if he killed innocents. And then last night, Cynder purified his soul with her heal, relieving him of the Dark Fury for the most part. But Cynder cannot get rid of Dark Spyro entirely. She can suppress him almost entirely, but if a big enough problem emerges where Cynder can die, Dark Spyro will be released again. So Spyro, if you don't want to risk killing anyone, make sure Cynder is always near you or that you are always protecting her." Cynder said, "I can handle myself thank you very much." Spyro said, "I always do Volteer. And Cynder, now that everyone knows you are a Purple Dragon like me, males may try to take you by force, despite the mark and scent of me on you at all times." Cynder took that into consideration and nodded and giggled to herself and said seductively to Spyro, "Such a big, strong, handsome Dragon by my side all the time? Sleeping with me too? It's a blessing. Please, always be with me Spyro." Spyro blushed and thought to her, 'I know what you are trying here Cyn. Wait until we are behind closed doors to pull all your tricks.' Cynder giggled as Spyro's thought hit her and thought back, 'You don't even know a little of what I can do to you behind closed doors. Dare I list some of them?' Spyro blushed and said shyly, "N-No you don't have to Cynder. I-I have a good enough idea." Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer all laughed at Spyro's shyness. When they were done, Terrador said, "We have a mission for you and Cynder though. Take Sparx and Hunter with you as well." Spyro and Cynder nodded and Cyril said, "Now that you both have marked one another, we need you both to go on a quest together to unlock the ability to use every power that a Purple can use. Which is all of them. Spyro, you have mastered your elements and DragonTime, teach Cynder them. Cynder, you have mastered some of the Dark Arts, teach Spyro them. But be careful, or you could reawaken the Darkness inside him." Cynder nodded in understanding and said, "Will do Cyril." Volteer said, "We appreciate it Cynder." Cynder beamed and Terrador said, "You must quest to everywhere in Dragonrealm, activating the True Power, The True Legend, and the full potential inside you." Spyro and Cynder nodded in understanding, their tails touching and coiling. All three Guardians said, "Alright. Go! Come back as soon as possible! We will try to defend the city without you guys if we get attacked!" Spyro and Cynder nodded and turned around and jumped out of the window together and uncoiled their tails and letting their wings go out and they flew around the city looking for Sparx and Hunter.

Sparx and Hunter were taking a walk, talking about Cynder's transformation. Sparx said, while laughing, "I heard Spyro pinned Silva against a wall, claw against Silva's stomach because Silva was about to smack Cynder's ass with his tail." Hunter fell over laughing and asked, "Why would anyone even think trying to smack Cynder's ass was a good idea?!" Sparx laughed and said, "Silva told me he didn't recognize her. Cynder is now Super fucking hot I guess! Well, she was always sexy, but she was scary looking when she had Midnight Black scales." Hunter laughed more, tears in his eyes while Sparx continued, "I am being serious! I accidentally called her sexy before her and Spyro went to save the world. Spyro shot me a look that said, Back off bro. This sexy piece of ass is mine only!" Hunter laughed more, falling back down to the ground while saying, "Y-You're lucky you're his brother. If I called Cynder sexy, I would get pinned against a wall like Silva." Sparx said, "And then Silva said that he doubts Cynder loved Spyro, so Spyro pinned Cynder against a wall and had a full-fledged makeout session. I think Cynder even moaned once or twice." Hunter's jaw dropped and he asked, "Nothing but a makeout session happened and Cynder moaned?! How badly does she want Spyro?!" Sparx chuckled and answered, "It isn't how bad she wants Spyro. It's how good Spyro is at that kind of stuff." Hunter nodded in understanding and backflipped, landing in a defensive position, when 2 dragons landed next to them, and he sighed in relief as he saw it was Spyro and Cynder. Sparx chuckled shyly and said, "W-Well. Speak of the Devil." Sparx's and Hunter's jaw dropped when they saw Cynder. Cynder, as a purple Dragon, had the most beautiful shine to them as the sun hit them, her body, the most perfect body any male would want in their mate. Her eyes, sparkling like diamonds. Everything about her was super attractive now. Hunter saw the Collars that Malefor put on her and saw them still there. Spyro sighed and said, "Are you two trying to catch flies?! Stop gawking at Cynder! That's my job!" Cynder giggled and said, "Sparx. Anything to say? I know you have something to say. You've said it before and Spyro batted at you." Sparx took a few more seconds, looking over every detail he could see on Cynder, and said shyly and weakly, "Y-Yeah. I-I do have something to say. H-Hunter. Get ready to get me away from Spyro's attack." Hunter laughed and nodded as Sparx said, "Cynder, Cynder, Cynder. Spyro has scored himself a sexy piece of ass this time hasn't he? W-Well. You were always sexy, but you were scary with Black scales. But now, everything about you is well defined and everything on you draws attention now." Spyro growled at Sparx and Sparx gulped and Spyro took a deep breath and batted at Sparx multiple times. Cynder giggled as Spyro did so and she watched Spyro's muscles bulge as he batted at Sparx. Sparx yipped and dodged the attacks. Spyro said, "Sparx. You are lucky you are my brother you annoying little shit." Cynder laughed loudly and said, "I always wanted to say that to Sparx." Sparx chuckled, still scared for his laugh, and said, "You know you love me bro." Spyro sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah I do, even though you annoy me and Cynder!" Hunter sighed with relief and asked, "So. Why are you guys here?" Cynder answered, "The Guardians have sent Spyro and me on a quest to unlock our true potential, and we were told to take you and Sparx with us." Hunter nodded in understanding and Sparx said teasingly, "The reason they want us with is so you two don't mate. Isn't it?" Both Spyro and Cynder blushed a dark crimson red and looked down shyly. Spyro answered weakly and shyly, "M-Maybe. W-We don't know." Sparx chuckled and said, "If you two ever feel like doing that or something along those terms, just tell Hunter and me and we will leave immediately and be back in the morning." Spyro and Cynder both blushed even more, their scales turning red as they looked down shyly and Sparx and Hunter chuckled and Hunter said, "We're just teasing you two. Let's begin shall we?" Spyro and Cynder nodded and Spyro thought, forgetting Cynder could hear his thoughts, 'I will protect her with me life. And if she wants to Mate. So be it. She is so sexy, so beautiful, so hot. I would mate her any day, with permission of course. Just looking at her is a cock tease.' Cynder blushed and said loudly, "I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SPYRO! WHAT THE HELL SPYRO?!" Hunter and Sparx looked at Spyro, his scales becoming red from embarrassment and they both laughed. Cynder thought shyly, 'Name a time and place. We can try something if you want.' Spyro blushed more and looked down shyly and everyone walked North.

 **Well, I am not posting another chapter of Warriors until someone leaves a review if I should keep on doing what I was doing. I am sure some of you girls and guys are fans of Warriors! So go leave a review please! I don't know what to do! If I should continue the Love Triangle or Disband it! Anyways. Until next time! HappytheExceed, logging out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I broke my word about not posting a chapter for Warriors until a review was left, but oh well. Here is chapter 8! I need to advance the story, not the relationship so. Let's do this!**

Chapter 8: A New Ally is Found!

Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter kept walking North, as the Sun rose higher into the sky. Sparx asked, "So, explain how it all happened again." Spyro sighed and said, "So. Cynder and I confessed our feelings to one another. We then walked to my room and passed out. We woke up the next warning, pain in both of our necks. Cynder's Midnight Black Scales were everywhere, as if she and I had a night full of fun, but I am sure we would remember that. I know I would, because I would be surprised she would let me have her." Cynder blushed and Hunter laughed. All of a sudden, the sky darkened and everyone looked up, seeing a horde of small insects covering the sun. Hunter asked, "What the hell?" Everyone nodded and Spyro nodded to Cynder and they took to the sky.

Hunter and Sparx looked at one another and Hunter ran to the nearest tree and started climbing up it, Sparx flying next to him. Sparx asked, "What are you planning Hunter?" Hunter answered, "My plan is to protect them with my life. They need to survive. Or the world is doomed." Sparx facepalmed and said, "It is super small insects! How could they get hurt from them?" Hunter answered swiftly, "That may be so, but we have never seen this before. This isn't the usual Apes and such. This is something entirely different. Those insects may seem like easy kills, but they could tear apart a full grown dragon in a matter of seconds in groups as large as this for all we know!" Sparx nodded in understanding.

Spyro and Cynder flew into the insects, spreading them so the Sun was not covered anymore. A high pitched noise was heard and a group of Wyverns appeared from nowhere. Cynder asked Spyro mentally, 'Um. What the hell just happened Spyro?' Spyro spoke, "I don't know Cynder. This is strange. We have never seen this before. Is there a Dark Lord like Malefor that controls Wyverns and insects?" Cynder replied out loud, "I don't think so. But there must be if this happened. We got this. Right Spy?" Spyro looked at Cynder, smiling, and said, "That's right Cyn. We got this. If we ever see groups of insects again, we should burn them." Cynder nodded and said, "I can't burn them until you teach me how to control Fire." Spyro chuckled and said, "Fair enough. I will teach you ASAP. I promise Cyn." Cynder nodded and they flew towards the Wyverns.

Hunter saw Wyverns appear from the clouds and the Insects swarmed the Wyverns, protecting them from any sort of breath attack, even if it was just a one time shield. Hunter gasped to himself and said in his language, "I-It can't be! Why?!" Sparx asked Hunter, "What's with the mews and growls?" Hunter looked at Sparx and said in English, "Nothing. Just….. Um…. Just cursing in the language of my people. Yeah. That's it." Sparx looked at Hunter, shaking his head and he asked Hunter, "Do you really think I am that stupid?" Hunter chuckled and asked in return, "Do you want me to answer that question honestly or dishonestly?" Sparx sighed and answered, "I am not stupid!" Hunter laughed and leaped to the last branch on the tree and climbed on top of the Tree and he yowled to Cynder, "Come pick me up Cynder!"

Cynder heard Hunter yowling and Spyro thought to her, 'Go pick him up. We may think we can do this alone, but we can't. If anyone will know what is going on, it will be him. I will handle the wall of insects.' Cynder thought to him, 'Alright. But stay safe!' Spyro said outloud, "Always." Cynder nodded and dove towards Hunter. Spyro turned to the wall of insects and unleashed his ice breath on the insects, hoping to freeze them, but the breath just shot around them. Spyro cursed and unleashed his Fire breath on the insects. Only one of the Insects burned up and Spyro gasped in disbelief and he said, "N-No way! They are all only vulnerable to one element! And that one element varies! God damn it!" Spyro unleashed his Electricity breath and 5 more insects fell. Spyro unleashed his earth breath, little rocks shooting everywhere as if it was a shotgun and more of the insects fell. A very slight opening was made and Spyro dove into it, confronting the Wyverns.

Hunter jumped off the tree, his arms making a windmill motion and Cynder flew underneath him. Hunter landed on her back and Cynder veered up, back towards Spyro. Sparx was next to them and said, "Holy shit Hunter! That was amazing!" Hunter chuckled and Cynder saw Spyro fly into the Insects to confront the Wyverns and she saw 15 of the insects falling to the ground, all 15 dead. Hunter saw the insects and said, "So, only 15 of the insects were vulnerable to the elements Spyro has at his command at the moment." Cynder asked, "What do you mean?! They should all burn easily!" Hunter said seriously, "These are a special kind of insect. Where they are born, based on the climate, that element is the only thing that can kill them. I forget their names, but they are commonly known as War Bugs. Armies use them to shield their soldiers from almost all breath attacks. There is only one Breath attack that affects them all, but it only works ten-percent of the time. It is a Fury Breath." Cynder nodded in understanding and Sparx yowled, "LOOK OUT!" Cynder looked ahead, and saw a dark ball of magic flying towards them. Cynder activated DragonTime and had just enough time to move herself, Hunter, and Sparx out of the way of the attack. Time resumed at its normal pace and the ball of Magic flew past Cynder, almost grazing her wing.

Spyro took a deep breath and stayed away from the wall of insects, instinct telling him that the insects could kill him in seconds because of how many there are. Spyro turned to the Wyverns and thought of a plan and taunted the Wyverns. One of them fell for it and charged at him, anger overwhelming his thought-process. As the Wyvern approached, Spyro dodged right and the Wyvern shot past him. The insects' wings tore the Wyvern apart, literally. The Wyvern yowled in agony as the Wings tore through its flesh and scales. Blood shot everywhere, covering the insects and Spyro in blood and guts. When the Wyvern was all the way through, nothing remained but bones. Everything else, all little blood bits falling to the ground.

Cynder heard yowls of agony and looked up, fearing Spyro was being torn apart, but saw a brown Wyvern fly through the wall of insects. Cynder gagged as she saw the Wyvern get torn apart, literally. Blood shooting everywhere, leaving nothing but bones and she saw blood falling to the ground. Hunter said, "And that is why you don't try to fly through them unless there's an opening. You are as good as dead." Cynder nodded and flew close to the insects and used all four of her elements, making a large hole for Hunter, Sparx, and herself. She flew into the hole and flew next to Spyro. Spyro looked at her and said jokingly, "Nice of you to join the party." Cynder rolled her eyes and said, "Stay away from the wall!" Sparx said sarcastically, "No Cynder. I thought I was supposed to fly in the wall of insects! I thought that was the best plan for survival! NO SHIT CYNDER!" Spyro shot Sparx a look that shut him up instantly. Cynder giggled and one of the Wyverns gasped and said, "T-Two Purples?! What is this?! The Dark Lord led us to death! We were only told there would be one purple! We were to kill the male and bring the female to the Lord so she could be his toy." Spyro's paws sparked white when he heard that Cynder was supposed to used as the Dark Lord pleased and Cynder's eyes sparked as she heard that they were supposed to kill Spyro. Hunter and Sparx saw the sparks and Sparx said calmly, "You all fucked up. You should've never said anything and just did your jobs quietly. Never mess with mates." The Wyverns gasped in fear and they all said weakly, "M-Mates? Oh shit. Now we are good as dead." Hunter chuckled and said, "Yes. Yes you are all as good as dead. So, are you going to fight, or let it happen?" A Wyvern opened their mouth to say something when they were air tackled from the left side by Spyro. The Wyvern hit the wall of insects and got torn to shreds. The other Wyverns grouped up, thinking they would stand a chance in a group. Spyro nodded to Cynder and Cynder bucked Hunter off of her towards Spyro. Spyro caught him and Cynder took off towards the group. Cynder used her shadow element to hide herself and she appeared in the middle of the group and knocked all 16 wyverns away. 4 of them hit the wall of insects and they all howled in pain as they were slowly killed, blood shooting everywhere. Cynder nodded to Spyro and Spyro activated DragonTime and flew towards Cynder, knocking Hunter off of his back and Cynder made sure Hunter landed on her back and Spyro took off towards 3 of the Wyvern's as time resumed. The Wyverns all flew towards Spyro, claws out stretched. Spyro dodged each blow and broke one of the Wyvern's wings and kicked the Wyvern towards the bottom of the circle of Insects. The Wyvern tried to right themselves, but failed as they got torn to shreds, blood flying everywhere. Spyro whirled around, about to have his throat slashed as Cynder activated DragonTime, seeing her mate about to die. Spyro dodged the attack, the claws just grazing his neck, cutting his neck slightly. Spyro groaned in pain and grabbed the Wyvern's tail and spun in circles, gaining momentum. Spyro threw the Wyvern straight up, Cynder killing a few of the insects at top just enough for Spyro and the Wyvern to pass through. Cynder felt time resume and Hunter leaped at one of the Wyvern's. Sparx was on the sidelines, cheering them on with things like, "Yeah Hunter! Ride that Wyvern! Watch out for the left hook! Check out the sexy but scary Cynder knocking a Wyvern into the wall of insects. Spyro! USE THAT TAIL BOY!"

Spyro gasped in fear as the Wyvern he was fighting out of the circle of insects, opened their maw and let out a few balls of dark magic. Spyro tried to dodge them all, but one hit him right in the middle of the chest. Spyro yowled in agony and took a deep breath, decreasing the pain slightly and he growled at the Wyvern.

Cynder felt immense pain in her chest and she screamed in pain and activated DragonTime and looked up at Spyro and saw the ball of magic hit Spyro dead in the chest. Cynder groaned and whirled around, eyes sparking. She yowled, "HUNTER! CAN YOU TAKE THESE FUCKS ON?!" Hunter answered, "I can try Cynder. I will do my damnedest." Cynder took a breath and said, "I will bring some of them with me." Hunter nodded and watched Cynder become a blur as she darted forwards, knocking five of the Wyverns straight up and she used her breath attacks to make a hole in the wall of insects and flew up, just barely making it in time with the Wyverns. Cynder felt pain in her leg as she watched Spyro get clawed on his right front leg and she winced.

Spyro groaned in pain as the Wyvern cut across his front right leg and he flew up yowling, "CYNDER! NOW!" Cynder nodded and listened to Spyro's command and became a blur as she turned her head and used her wind element to give her a burst of speed and she tackled the Wyvern. Spyro charged forwards and yowled, "CYNDER! DODGE LEFT!" Cynder nodded and used her control of the wind to dodged left, a dark ball of energy just missing her and striking the Wyvern in the back and Spyro's paw going clean through the Wyvern's chest. The Wyvern yowled in extreme pain and Spyro crushed the Wyvern's heart, blood covering Spyro's face, and took his paw out of the Wyvern's chest, the Wyvern falling, lifeless. Cynder flew towards Spyro and grazed her tail against his body gently, healing Spyro. Spyro sighed with relief and nodded to Cynder and they dove towards the Wyverns.

Sparx watched Spyro's paw go right through the Wyvern's chest and winced as he saw Cynder dodge and a ball of dark magic hit the Wyvern's back. Sparx said, "If that Wyvern isn't dead yet, nothing will kill it." The Wyvern fell to the ground, lifeless.

Cynder nodded to Spyro and Spyro activated DragonTime. Spyro dove behind one of the Wyverns and flew towards them from behind at an alarming speed. Spyro knocked the Wyvern towards Cynder. Cynder nodded again and Spyro deactivated DragonTime and Cynder plowed her left shoulder into the Wyvern's chest. Spyro read Cynder's thoughts and activated DragonTime once more and knocked the Wyvern towards Cynder one last time and deactivated DragonTime at the right time and Cynder used her claw on the back of her front left paw to slit the Wyvern's throat. The Wyvern gurgled, Cynder's seductive smile the last thing he saw and he died, spinning at unnatural speeds as he approached the ground. Cynder read Spyro's mind and activated DragonTime and flew towards another Wyvern.

Hunter had killed all but the Wyvern he was riding and Hunter ordered, "Either you use your breath attack, which for some reason you have, to break the wall open. Or, I kill you slowly. The insects won't affect me. But they will affect you. So. Make your choice." The Wyvern hissed, "Go to hell!" Hunter chuckled and said, "I had hoped you wouldn't open it the first few times." Hunter took out his knife and starting cutting the Wyvern's horns off at the bottom, where there was skin. The Wyvern roared in agony, blood trickling down its face.

Cynder knocked the Wyvern towards Spyro and Spyro lowered his head, so his horns stuck out, and he flew towards the Wyvern. The Wyvern looked at Spyro, eyes wide, and they immediately glazed over as Spyro's horn pierced all the way through the Wyvern's body. The Wyvern looked down weakly, not quite dead yet, and blood oozed from the Wyvern's mouth. Spyro looked the Wyvern dead in the eyes and growled, "Tell Satan I said Hi Bitch." Spyro used his hind legs and kicked the Wyvern off of his horn, the Wyvern's heart stuck on his horn. Spyro hissed in disgust and Cynder flew over and crushed it, blood hitting both of their faces. Cynder kissed Spyro quickly and Spyro heard her thoughts and nodded and activated DragonTime, positioned Cynder beneath him, his legs wrapped around her body, and flew towards the remaining Wyvern.

Sparx looked up at them and said loudly, "MATING DURING A BATTLE?! WHAT THE FUCK SPYRO AND CYNDER!" Hunter looked up and laughed and said, "They aren't mating Sparx. Spyro is going to give her a speed boost." Sparx said, blushing from embarrassment, "O-Oh." Hunter laughed more.

Cynder heard Sparx's words and realized how easy it would be to have Spyro enter her right now and she blushed ultra-red and Spyro deactivated DragonTime. The reason Spyro had DragonTime active for such a long is so he could increase his flying speed. Spyro let Cynder go at the right time and Cynder was sent flying towards the Wyvern at unnatural speed and she lowered her right shoulder. An audible _CRACK_ was heard as the Wyvern's ribs snapped in half. The Wyvern roared in immense pain and grabbed Cynder's tail, clawed her stomach and neck deeply, and threw her back towards Spyro. Cynder screamed in pain and Spyro felt pain explode all through his body. Spyro yowled, "CYNDER NO!" he caught Cynder as she fell and Cynder's blood was trickling down her body, the cuts deep and life threatening. Spyro felt Cynder's blood trickle to his body, eyes watering. Spyro dug deep inside himself, looking for a locked part inside him. Spyro found it and tried forcing it open, his scales sparking slightly. Spyro sighed and tried once more. His scales sparked more, but he still failed. Spyro growled and tried once more. Spyro's scales ignited in purple lightening as the locked part was forced open. Spyro's eyes sparked Purple and Spyro's scales kept a constant flow of Purple Lightening on them. Spyro took a deep breath, the lightening becoming much more visible as Spyro relaxed and he looked at the Wyvern. The Wyvern gulped in fear and tried to fly away, but found she couldn't. Spyro roared a roar so powerful, the War Bugs forming the circle got scared and flew away, the trees below Spyro were shaking. Spyro activated DragonTime and brought Cynder to Hunter and flew back up. Spyro took a deep breath and shot forwards, becoming a blur, dark storm clouds blotting out the sun. Spyro said, his voice normal, as he circled the lone Wyvern "You fucked up. You killed my Mate! You better call back up, while I am still calm." Spyro's voice deepened and he said, "Because you're going to need all the help you can get." The Wyvern gulped in fear and she yowled for backup. Out of nowhere, an army of Wyverns flew into the fight from the few remaining clouds that weren't storm clouds. Spyro looked around, his rage building, but he took a deep breath to keep control of himself and he yowled, "I WILL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

Hunter looked up at Spyro, seeing how he was handling his rage and nodded in understanding and he said to Sparx, "Cynder isn't even dead, and Spyro's acting like this. He is very calm, if Cynder hadn't purified his soul, Spyro would've become Dark Spyro already and slaughtered them all." Sparx nodded and said, "Good thing this was tested early right. How would Cynder react if Spyro took a life-threatening blow? Especially if he did it to save her." Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

Spyro looked at the overwhelming odds and he took a breath, calming himself more and he roared, "A PURPLE WHO JUST WATCHED HIS MATE GET KILLED BY WYVERNS, VERSUS AN ENTIRE ARMY OF WYVERNS! I LIKE THOSE ODDS! I AM GURANTEED TO WIN!" The Wyverns' gulped in fear and one of the Female Wyvern's said, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HIM! I HAVE HEARD ALL ABOUT HIM! HE KILLED MALEFOR!" Spyro chuckled and said, loud enough for them all to hear, "I like the way she thinks. I might let her live so she can tell everyone that, hell. I might even recruit her to help me. I think I will do that. Now. PLAY TIME!" Spyro's eyes became Pure Amethyst and every remaining cloud that wasn't a storm cloud became dark and purple lightening was striking in them. A group of Wyvern's approached Spyro, their maws wide as they used their dark magic breath attack. Spyro chuckled and just before they were about to fire the magic at Spyro, Spyro activated DragonTime and he flew towards them, claws outstretched, and he raked the 6 Wyvern's across the throat, blood spewing everywhere, covering Spyro. Spyro had time resume and he raced towards the Army as the 6 Wyverns he killed fell to the ground, spiraling out of control, lifeless with blood spewing from their necks. Spyro flew directly into the middle of army and he unleashed his pure Fury. Spyro's scales became a Bright Amethyst Color, matching his eye color. The Wyverns all gasped in fear and attacked Spyro all at once. Spyro nodded and dodged left as talons just brushed past his face. Spyro dove and shot straight up, sending the Wyvern flying, its ribs broken. Spyro dodged right as a Wyvern feigned a left attack, not falling for it and gripped the Wyvern's head and twisted sharply to the left, breaking its neck. The Wyvern fell to the ground and Spyro dove as he heard a Wyvern try to attack him from behind. Spyro flipped his body over and he shot a ball of Pure Purple Energy at the Wyvern. The Wyvern exploded as it hit its chest, blood and guts shooting everywhere. Spyro turned towards a group of Wyvern's grouped together and saw the Female that said to not underestimate him and he sighed and turned his head to another group and shot a ball of Pure Purple Energy at them. They screamed for their lives and exploded into blood and guts as the Ball the Wyvern in the middle, making it rain red. The Storm Clouds became pure Purple, lightening shooting between them all. Spyro felt his power increase dramatically and he roared powerfully, his body sparking with purple lightening and he vanished. The Wyvern's looked around, jaws dropped, and all of a sudden, all in quick succession, 15 Wyvern's had holes through their chest, their heart crushed. Blood spewed from their mouths and they fell to the ground. Spyro's voice boomed from the storm clouds, "I WARNED YOU!" Spyro dove straight down, a large ball of Pure Fury Magic in his maw, still expanding. Spyro activated DragonTime, dove to the Female that told everyone to not underestimate him, and brought her, Hunter, Cynder, and Sparx to the ground. Spyro flew back up and let the Ball fly. The Fury Magic Ball was about the size of a small house and the instant it hit the Wyverns, a resounding _**KAAAAAAABOOOOMMMMMMMM**_ was heard and it kept constantly echoing. Spyro deactivated DragonTime and blood and guts rained from the heavens. Spyro saw no remaining Wyverns left and he let his Fury deactivate. Spyro flew down, not realizing he had bite wounds. Spyro landed next to Hunter, Sparx, Cynder, and the Two Wyverns. One was the female Spyro saved. The other was the Wyvern that Hunter rode. The Wyvern had Hunter and Sparx trapped against a tree and Spyro shoulder charged the Wyvern, knocking it back. The Wyvern hissed and smelled Wyvern poison. The Wyvern laughed and hissed, "Hey Purple. You got bit quite a few times. Only a matter of time for the poison to take effect." Sparx gasped and asked quickly, "Where is the Anti-Venom?!" The Wyvern laughed and said, "I am not telling you." It turned towards the Female and said commandingly, "Come on Wind. Let's go." Wind looked at Spyro and then to the Wyvern and said, "I-I think I am staying Lue." Lue's jaw dropped and he lunged at Wind, teeth bared. Spyro, with his remaining strength, leaped in front of Wind and took Lue's teeth to his neck. Lue bit hard and tried tearing Spyro's throat out, but found he couldn't. Spyro growled in pain and said, his voice deep, "WE ALL HAVE OUR OWN DECISIONS TO MAKE! SHE CHOSE TO STAY! YOU RESPECT THAT!" Spyro kicked Lue off of him, blood spraying from his neck, but Spyro shrugged it off and grabbed Lue's tail with his teeth and spun in circles, gaining momentum and threw Lue 60 feet away. Spyro growled, "Next time. I will not show you mercy." Lue hissed and chuckled as he said, "You're as good as dead! That Whore may have joined you, but no way will she tell you how to get the anti-venom. That bite on your neck. It's going to kill you in an hour. If not less. Have a good rest of your life. Even advanced healing can't save you now." The Wyvern vanished and Spyro felt his strength fail and he fell to his stomach, breathing heavily. Spyro knew that heavy breathing was bad so he regulated his breathing to make sure he didn't die faster. Sparx looked at Wind and asked, "How do we get the Anti-Venom?!" Wind took a deep breath and sighed sadly and shyly and answered, "W-Well. I am a special Dragon. I look like a Wyvern, but I really am not one. I was abandoned as an egg. The Wyvern's found me, seeing my egg's color and wanted me to help. I am a Midnight Purple Dragon. So, I am not as rare as Spyro and Cynder, but I am still fairly rare. The reason I look like a Wyvern is because they applied a weird mud poultice to my body every day. I can heal, but it is sort of inappropriate. It depends. But I am not doing anything to help unless she," Wind pointed her tail at Cynder, and continued, "is restrained. I don't want her trying to kill me for touching her mate." Hunter asked, clearly shocked, "H-How do you know Spyro and Cynder are mates?" Wind giggled and said, "I can smell Spyro on her. I can smell everything that makes Spyro who he is, on her. And I can smell everything that makes Cynder who she is, on Spyro." Hunter nodded in understanding and Wind continued, "She also acts like she wants Spyro just to herself, but she wouldn't mind sharing with a very very very good friend or relative. As long as she has a slight crush on that friend or relative. So long as that relative or friend is female, because she only wants Spyro inside her regardless of which hole." Spyro blushed, his words failing him and Sparx asked what Spyro was thinking, "W-What are you getting at? A-Are you trying to mate Spyro?!" Wind giggled and said innocently, "Maybe. But I don't have to in order to heal him. Just, restrain his mate." Hunter and Sparx looked at one another, confused, but listened.

Spyro looked towards Wind, blushing lightly, wondering what she was going to do to heal him. Wind blushed dark red and took a deep breath and approached Spyro. Spyro's eyes wandered over her body, as if he was in a trance. Spyro saw her horns, sparkling white. Her tail, much like Cynder's but not curved. Her paws, much like Cynder's. She even had a collar like Cynder's, but her collar was decorated with rare gemstones. She had bracelets like Cynder's and saw a small keyhole on them, meaning she had to be mounted to be freed. Spyro blushed more and thought, 'S-She looks exactly like Cynder! What the hell?! SHE IS JUST AS SEXY AS CYNDER! Does Cynder have a sister none of us knew about?!' Hunter and Sparx were looking at Wind, jaws dropped, both of them getting turned on just from Wind walking towards Spyro.

Wind blushed and gently pinned Spyro to the ground on his back, her stomach grazing his. Wind made sure nothing on Spyro touched her pink slit. Wind took Spyro's neck in her mouth and sucked gently at first, then sucked harder as time went on. Spyro blushed dark red, holding back a moan. Wind sucked even harder, the poison slowly going into her mouth. Wind stopped sucking on Spyro's neck and spit out a black glob to the side. The instant the glob hit the ground, everything around the area wilted and withered. Wind took another deep breath and thought, 'I wonder what he would think if I told him, but I will wait until a little later. He is going to want me on the journey. Cynder won't want me to go with though if she wakes and sees what I am doing to her mate.' Wind shook her head and sucked hard on Spyro's neck. The unexpected movement made Spyro moan lightly and Wind blushed more.

Ignitus was reading through Cynder's book, seeing it didn't end and sighed with relief. All of a sudden a voice whispered to Ignitus, "Your son is one lucky bastard. A New Prophecy was found." Ignitus said calmly, "Tell me it." The voice chuckled and said, "When two isn't enough to defeat the Dark one, add in another to make a light like the sun, when family is lost, it is always recovered, may light scale and dark scale find one another and combine, only then, will the world as we know it be fine." Ignitus thought about that and said, "It has to be a long lost relative of Spyro or Cynder. Probably Cynder, because the Ancestors' will not allow Spyro to mate any of his family, otherwise, too powerful a dragon will be born. Because all of Spyro's relatives have been Purples, besides me. God. I miss Ayla so fucking much." Ignitus looked down sadly when he heard someone arrive at the entrance to his cave and he smelled a familiar smell and he gasped in disbelief and said, "I-It can't be!" The owner of the voice, who was clearly female, said, "Oh but it is. It is me."

Wind spit more of the poison to the side, blushing as Spyro's stomach grazed hers lightly and she concluded that Spyro only had 15 more minutes left. Wind blushed at what she was about to do and took a deep breath and she purposely slid her pink slit on Spyro's sheathe for his shaft. Spyro and Wind moaned lightly and Wind noticed the poison oozing from the neck by itself and Wind nodded and kept purposely rubbing her pink slit on Spyro's sheathe for his member. Wind and Spyro both moaned more, and Spyro's strength was failing just mere moments ago, but he felt strength flood his system. The head of his member popped out of its sheathe and Wind felt it rub her pink slit and she moaned louder. Wind put Spyro's neck in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, knowing that she had enough time now. Wind sucked all the poison out of Spyro's system and spit it next to her. The grass and plants around them were dead. Wind looked deep into Spyro's eyes, blushing and got off of him. Spyro's strength returned to him in great amounts and his scales became Bright Purple once more, instead of Black. Spyro got up, his wounds healing quickly and he looked at Wind, blushing and looked down at his member, the head retreating back into its sheathe slowly. Wind took a deep breath, hiding she liked everything she just did and walked towards Hunter and Sparx and spoke in a foreign tongue. Their pupils became dilated and shrunk back to their normal size. Spyro asked, "What did you just do to them Wind?" Wind turned her face towards Spyro and said, "Don't call me that name anymore. I am not longer with the Wyverns. My name is Jet." Spyro nodded in understanding; that name ringing a slight bell; and said, "Alright. Jet." Jet nodded and blushed more and looked down shyly. Spyro asked once more, "What did you do to them?" Jet answered, "I wiped their memory of what just happened. Because Sparx is not able to keep his big mouth shut and Hunter would be the using the mental image he had for pleasure." Spyro nodded in understanding and asked, "Why didn't you wipe my memory then? What makes you think I won't use the memory for pleasure?" Jet smiled shyly, blushing, and answered, "Because Spyro. I like you. I would not mind if you used it for pleasure. I know I am going to use seeing the head of your member as a thing to play with myself too." Spyro blushed dark red and looked down shyly and said shyly, "F-Fair enough. J-Just don't let Cynder find out. Y-You saved my life, s-so. I have to pay my debt. Y-You can use that image for pleasure." Jet giggled and said, "I appreciate your permission." Spyro blushed more and heard in his head, 'W-What's going on?' Spyro blushed and walked over to Cynder, knowing she was about to wake. Cynder's eyes flickered open slowly but surely and she saw Spyro over top of her, eyes full of worry and she blushed. Spyro sighed with relief and helped Cynder up, letting her lean on him. Jet already had a plan because she knew Cynder was going to smell the scent of excitement and sexual stuff. Cynder took a whiff of the air and blushed as she smelled the smell she made when she played with herself. Cynder's eyes turned towards Spyro, anger reaching its peak and Spyro winced, waiting for the yelling when Jet said, "Before you get angry Cynder, the smell you're smelling, is not because Spyro and I mated. No. Spyro killed all the Wyverns around here and landed. He saw me playing with myself and looked away instantly, staying true to you." Cynder looked at Hunter and Sparx and Sparx said, "Yeah. That's what happened Cynder." Cynder sighed and all anger faded and rested her head on Spyro's shoulder, Spyro's touch healing her. Spyro looked at Jet and nodded his appreciation. Jet looked back and turned to walk away and said, "I best be going now." Spyro's voice stopped her in her tracks. Spyro asked, "Do you want to join us? We would be happy to have you with us." Cynder said, "Yeah. I agree. Just no playing with yourself in front of Spyro. That's my job." Spyro blushed dark red and looked down shyly and Jet giggled quietly and said, "Alright. I'll stay." Cynder asked, "How did you know Spyro's and my names? And what is your name? I feel like I know you." Jet answered, "Who hasn't heard of the lovers who saved the world together? My name is Jet." Cynder nodded and Jet muttered, "And you should know me."

 **Flashback to Jet's life as a Wyvern:**

Jet ran away from the males chasing her. She was only 5 years old and she had run into a corner. Jet cursed herself and saw the males approaching her. One of them said, "Come on whore. Bend over and let us have some fun! You know you want to!" Jet growled at them, scared. One of the males leaped at her but was knocked aside by a Purple Dragon. The Dragon landed in front of her, dropping to a defensive position and the Dragon's scales started giving a black aura and the dragon said, voice distorted, "Stay behind me!" Jet nodded and the Dragon growled at the male Wyverns. One of them said, "Move it punk! Her body is ours only! SHE WILL BE OUR PLAYTHING!" The Dragon growled and said deeply, "My name is Fury. I have control of the legendary Purple Dragon of this age. You all know him don't you?" The wyvern's laughed and one said, "You are controlling Spyro? Bullshit. You are just an imposter. Move aside! Or we will kill you!" Fury laughed and said, "Bring it." All 8 Wyverns leaped at Fury and time slowed, but Jet was not affected by it. Fury turned to her and said, "The day will come when you will need to save Spyro's life. And when you do, make sure his mate is unconscious, or you will die by her hand. I am Fury, the darkness inside Spyro. But I don't like losing control and killing innocents. I need you to purify his soul at this moment so I can be easily overwhelmed by Spyro when he wants control back." Jet looked at Fury, eyes wide and her mud poultice shattered as purple lightening hit her, revealing her true color, Midnight Purple. Jet blushed as her true color was revealed and she looked down shyly. Fury said, "Hurry. Do something to purify his soul!" Jet blushed and pulled Spyro's face to hers and kissed him deeply. Fury blushed dark red, his scales sparking and kissed back. Jet broke the kiss after a few seconds. During the kiss, Purple Lightning struck them, and Fury felt himself lose almost all control and he said, "Thank you. Spyro needs to be as pure as possible when the time comes, or he will succumb to the Darkness." Jet nodded and Fury said, "You love him don't you? Spyro has saved you many times hasn't he?" Jet blushed more and looked down shyly and time resumed. Fury whirled around and leaped at the Wyverns', breaking their legs and they all roared in pain. Fury's scales became bright purple once more and Spyro turned towards Jet and said, "Get out of here!" Spyro got pinned and he growled and leaped up, knocking all the Wyvern's away from him. Spyro leaped from Wyvern to Wyvern, pushing them back towards the ground at neck-breaking speeds. Jet shook her head no and saw Spyro get pinned once more, one of the Wyvern's went for the killing bite and Jet screamed, "SPYRO NO!" Jet felt something inside her unlock and time froze. Spyro looked around, seeing the Wyvern's frozen in time. Jet raced forwards, heart beating furiously, and she tackled the Wyvern from Spyro and landed next to it, and she killed it quickly, growling, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING HIM!" Spyro felt his left wing snap as a Wyvern leaped at him and he tried too dodge, and he roared in pain but took a deep breath. Spyro activated Dragon Time and forced Jet to lay on his wing with his left hind leg and he rolled sharply to the right, forcing his wing back into place and he yowled in pain, but it snapped back into place easily, mending almost instantly, but he lost all ability of flight. Time resumed at its normal pace. Spyro could now only glide but he leaped back into battle, not knowing he could no longer fly, protecting Jet with his life. Spyro won quickly and ran towards Jet and leaped as high into the air as he could, while wrapping his legs around Jet, and he let his wings extend, trying to fly, but found he couldn't. Spyro cursed under his breath and Jet asked, "S-Spyro? W-What's wrong?" Spyro answered, "I can't fly anymore!" Jet nodded in understanding and they landed gently and Spyro let Jet out of his grasp. Jet leaped to the rooftop of the house near them and Spyro followed suite and landed next to her. Jet rested her head on Spyro's right shoulder, and Spyro smiled and heard a loud roar from above them. Spyro looked up and saw a large black Dragoness flying over them. Spyro sighed and said, "I have to go fight her now Jet. I have to go save her. I figured out what Ignitus meant when he said she and I had a lot more in common then I think." Jet nodded and said, "Alright. Stay safe." Spyro looked deep into her eyes and said, "Always. I will probably forget everything about you though. I hope not." Jet nodded and Spyro ran off the roof, gliding away. Jet whispered, "I love you. And you always seem to know when I am danger. Like something pulls you to me. You always save me before they rape me and such. Spyro. I love you. So much. Save Cynder. Save her. Please. And I hope you can forgive me when you find out that I didn't tell you about her past and mine."

 **Back in the present:**

Cynder, Spyro, Jet, Hunter, and Sparx kept going north and Spyro said, "I found out a new element today." Cynder looked at him and asked, "What is it?" Spyro said, "I can control clouds, making them storm clouds for purple Lightening to cover my attacks. My scales get electrified with the Purple Lightening." Cynder nodded and said, "That's pretty cool Spy." Spyro nodded and said, "I have to teach you my elements don't I? And you have to teach me your elements?" Cynder said, remembering what Volteer told her, "Nah. You don't need to learn my elements. Not yet at least." Spyro nodded and said, "Let me teach you my elements then." Cynder nodded and Spyro called the group to a stop. Cynder looked at Spyro as Spyro asked, "Which element do you want to learn first? I like all of them so. Just don't ask about the cloud one. I just learned that one. Unless that's one of the stages of my Fury." Cynder thought for a moment and said, "I want to learn Fire first." Spyro chuckled and said, "My very first element I ever learned. I never found out why." Hunter opened his mouth to answer, but Jet covered his mouth with her tail and shook her head no and spoke in Cheetah, "No. Not yet. Spyro will figure it out eventually." Hunter looked at her, eyes wide from shock that Jet knew how to speak Cheetah and Hunter nodded. Cynder looked at them, confused, but turned back to Spyro. Spyro said, "Well, my fire breath came out when Sparx was in Danger. So, it should come out if I get in danger right? Or no because you already have elements? I don't know anymore. Just, focus on the locked parts inside you. That's what I did when I thought you died. It took me three attempts to break the lock forcibly. Just, focus on the lock and break it. It may take a few t.." Spyro took a small and weak blast of fire to his chest as Cynder let out a weak fire breath. Cynder saw it hit Spyro and she gasped and asked, scared, "Are you okay?! I am so sorry!" Spyro chuckled and said, "You didn't feel pain hit you did you? I didn't get hurt at all. I don't know why. The only reasonable answer is." Spyro gasped and remembered that Ignitus was hiding something from him. Spyro whispered, "N-No way!" Cynder looked at Spyro, curious and heard his thought and she gasped and said, "No way!" Spyro nodded and looked towards Hunter and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Ignitus was my father?!" Hunter said, calmly, "I was about to when Jet decided to cover my mouth with her tail." Spyro looked at Jet, and a memory hit him and he said, "I-I knew I recognized you!" Jet giggled and said, "About time. Yes. Spyro, you and Cynder should both recognize me. I am surprised you recognized me first. I was told to not tell you who your father was because the old Chronicler told me. You were supposed to find out yourself. And this is why Ignitus acted as a father figure to you. He was trying to make up for the 6 years he didn't get to see you. Then 6 more when you turned 7 and encased yourself and Cynder in yellow amber to protect her because she saved you from killing her when Dark Spyro took control. Ignitus died protecting his Son. But. You know, just as well as I do." Jet walked to Spyro, tail swaying slightly, catching Sparx's eyes and she growled at Sparx and whispered into Spyro's ear, "You know just as well as I do. Ignitus didn't die. He is the new Chronicler." Spyro nodded and Cynder hissed at Jet warning her to back away from Spyro and Jet sighed and backed away and said, "Better Cynder?" Cynder nodded. Spyro looked at his paws and took a breath and said, "I need to take a walk. You all go on ahead. I'll be fine. Congrats on being able to use Fire now Cynder." Spyro smiled and turned and walked East. Cynder went to follow, but Jet and Hunter stopped her. Hunter said, "He needs to think. He feels like his father's death was his fault because he wasn't strong enough. We will send Sparx with him. He needs to talk to someone he has known his whole life." Cynder sighed and nodded. Jet turned to Sparx and said, "Go with Spyro. He will talk to you." Sparx nodded and flew after Spyro. Cynder asked, "What if they get in Danger, Sparx can't fight!" Jet answered calmly and wisely, remembering her past with Spyro, "There is a lot more to Spyro then you realize Cynder. Trust me. I know." Cynder growled.

Sparx flew after Spyro and flew next to him. Spyro turned his head and looked at Sparx and said, "Thank you Sparx, for coming with." Sparx said, "No problem bro. I was going to anyways whether I was told to or not." Spyro chuckled and said when they got out of earshot, "I can't believe my father died because I couldn't make a Fireshield! Ignitus's death was my fault! My father died to protect me and Cynder!" Sparx said calmly, "Spyro, it wasn't your fault. You can't save everyone. Ignitus died to make sure you and Cynder could defeat Malefor and so you could save the world. You and I both know that Ignitus wouldn't want you thinking his death was your fault. He did it so he could save his son and his son's future mate. He would want you to remember him as a hero, not someone you failed to save." Spyro's eyes watered and he looked down, tears falling, and said, "B-But Sparx. I could've saved him with DragonTime! I don't know why I didn't try it! I could've knocked him out of the Ring of Fire and made his shield last long enough to get through the Ring of Fire! I could've saved him Sparx!" Spyro let his tears flow freely, and Sparx rubbed his brother's back as best he could and said, "Spyro. It was not your fault damn it! You and I both know Ignitus would want you to be happy!" Spyro said, "H-How could I be happy?! My father is dead! I don't even know my mother! She could be dead too for all I know!"

 **In Ignitus's Cave:**

Ignitus's eyes watered and he said, "A-Ayla? H-How did you find me?" A purple scaled Dragoness with hints of white approached Ignitus and said, "How could I not find you Ignity? Mark of Mates remember? I am just upset it took me a few days to find this island. How is Spyro doing?" Ignitus let his tears of joy flow and answered, "Spyro is doing fine. But I died getting him and Cynder through the Ring of Fire, so I was reborn as the Chronicler. Because a new age is coming." Ayla kissed Ignitus gently and nuzzled him and asked, "Will the Ancestors mind if I stay here with you?" Ignitus let his mind reach to the Ancestors and he heard a voice say, "No. We wouldn't mind." Ignitus replied, "Alright. Thank you." The voice said, "No problem." Ignitus let his mind go back to his body and he told Ayla, "No. No they wouldn't mind." Ayla looked shocked and asked, "Even though we are mates? They didn't say anything about not mating?!" Ignitus chuckled and said, "They said nothing about it. I am surprised myself. They only said they don't mind you staying in the Chronicler's Cave with me." Ayla giggled and said, "Wow." Ignitus nodded, beaming.

 **Back with Spyro and Sparx:**

Sparx hugged Spyro's neck, trying to comfort him. Spyro sighed and took a deep breath, stopping his crying and he said, "Thanks Sparx. I needed someone to talk to." Sparx nodded and replied, "Anytime bro." Spyro smiled weakly and turned back around and started retracing his steps, making his way back with Sparx to the group.

 **Well. That was interesting. I didn't want to go on and on. So. Chapter 8 here! Who is Jet? And does Cynder have a sister? Only I know! XD. Chapter 9 is coming. Many questions might be answered. Anyways, HappytheExceed, logging out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! I was doing something for my Warriors Fanfiction. Well. Here is chapter 9 of Spyro and Cynder! Many questions will be answered! Maybe. *smirks evilly***

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Spyro and Sparx took to the air and saw their group. Spyro and Sparx dove towards them and Spyro landed heavily in front of them and rolled to lessen the impact. Spyro winced as he sprained his front left leg, and as he rolled past Jet, he smelled a scent that shouldn't be there. Spyro blushed as every memory of his past hit him all at once. Cynder winced in pain as she felt pain in her front left leg and she shook it off. Jet winced in pain as she felt pain in her front left leg and saw Spyro land and she smiled and asked, "Feeling better now Spyro?" Spyro looked at her, blocked Cynder from his thoughts, and thought, knowing Jet could hear his thoughts, 'I remember everything now Jet. I-I am so sorry! Please forgive me!' Jet thought back, 'You finally remember you and I marked one another when we were just kids?' Spyro thought, 'Yes. I did remember that. How am I able to have two true mates?!' Jet giggled mentally and thought, 'Because, you are a lot more special then you originally thought.' Spyro blushed and thought, 'I-I also know about you and Cynder.' Jet blushed and thought shyly, 'W-What do you mean?' Spyro thought back, 'You know what I mean Jet.' Jet blushed and looked down shyly. Cynder's voice broke their train of thought, "What the fuck are you two doing?" Spyro unblocked Cynder from his thoughts and said, "Nothing Love. I promise." Cynder looked at them suspiciously and answered cautiously, "Alright. I believe you." Hunter looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. Sparx looked at Jet and to Cynder and then back again. Sparx gasped and said, "Spyro! I have something to tell you! Alone!" Spyro looked at Sparx and saw his eyes darting from Jet and Cynder. Spyro chuckled and said, "I already know Sparx. I know all about it." Sparx said, "You know that they are s…" Spyro growled low, "Yes. I know Sparx. Now keep your mouth shut! I will talk to you later. Not now!" Cynder looked at Sparx, eyes full of curiosity and Jet looked down, knowing what Sparx was about to say. Sparx said, "I was just thinking it was a chance." Spyro sighed and walked over and whispered in Sparx's ears, "I promise, I will talk to you about it later!" Sparx nodded and Hunter asked, "Are we done sitting around? Are we actually going to start going again?" Jet answered, "Yeah."

 **Later in the day:**

Spyro and his group landed near the Island of Air. Hunter jumped from Spyro's back and said, "I am famished. What about you guys?" Jet nodded weakly, feeling the pain from Spyro's sprained paw. Spyro hissed quietly in pain as he put pressure on his paw and he said, "Cynder and Jet. Come here." Cynder and Jet looked at one another and Spyro said, "I need you both to trust me. Pin my wings to ground." Jet and Cynder looked at each other, fear in their eyes, but did as Spyro said. Spyro took a deep breath and took his front left paw in his maw and twisted sharply to the right, getting rid of the sprain, but not breaking it. Spyro's eyes watered in pain and both Cynder and Jet yowled in agony as they felt the pain from Spyro's paw hit them. Hunter looked at Jet, eyes wide as she also yowled in pain. Sparx had a thought hit him and he gasped as he said, "N-No way." Spyro shot him a look that told him to shut up or he would be batted at and Sparx closed his mouth. Both Cynder's and Jet's eyes were watering from the pain and Cynder looked at Jet and asked, "W-Why did you yowl? You are not marked by Spyro." Jet answered swiftly, "I just ummm. I just ah. I just wanted to be part of it." Cynder looked at her suspiciously and said, "Spyro. Do you have something you want to tell me?" Spyro blushed and said, "N-Not really." Cynder looked at Spyro and got off of his wing and said, "Alright. Well. You fixed your sprain and Jet yowled for no reason as if she also felt the pain. Strange isn't it. What if I smell Jet's neck? Would I smell you?" Spyro and Jet blushed dark red and Spyro answered, "You know I can only have one true mate. You will not smell a damn thing." Cynder said, "But what if you are special? What if you can have two true mates? Or even three? Hell, even ten?" Spyro said calmly, "You can go ahead and smell her neck. You will not smell a god damn thing." Cynder answered, "I will test that." Spyro gulped in slight fear, but Jet showed no signs of fear, knowing the mud poultice the Wyverns used to make her look like one of them masked the scent of Spyro on her and Jet knew Cynder was not sharp-eyed enough to see the mark. Because of how old it was, it was almost invisible. Cynder took a deep whiff of Jet's scent on the side of her neck where the mark was not. Cynder took another whiff and nodded and said, "No scent of Spyro on you. Strange, because you yowled at the exact same time as I felt his pain. Must've been a coincidence." Jet smiled, thanking the ancestors Cynder smelled the wrong side of her neck and said, "See? Told you. I just wanted to join in." Cynder nodded and Spyro smiled. Sparx said, "So. Spyro. You wanted to talk to me. And we better talk now. Before night falls. Because I just have this feeling something will happen when night falls." Spyro nodded and Jet got off of his other wing and Spyro walked towards Sparx and they left, Sparx flying beside Spyro as Spyro walked. Hunter said, "I will gather fire wood. Jet and Cynder, go hunt for food please." Cynder and Jet answered, "Sure thing."

Hunter went off and gathered plenty of firewood and came back to camp, starting the fire as the sun was setting.

Jet and Cynder found a herd of deer and Jet walked to the left side and Cynder walked to the right side. Jet looked at Cynder and thought, 'You will find out, soon enough. You will probably find out tomorrow morning if Spyro remarks me and I remark him to reform the bond and strengthen the smell. So, I have to make her have a crush on me. And then she will remember everything. We have to be able to share Spyro.' Jet giggled at her plan and leaped at the herd of deer from the left, and Cynder from the right. Jet leaped over Cynder, purposely running her tail down Cynder's body and pinned a doe and killed it cleanly. Cynder blushed very lightly as Jet's tail grazed her body, sending shivers down her spine. Cynder knew this feeling and muttered, "B-But only Spyro sends shivers down my spine." Cynder pinned a buck and killed it cleanly. Jet screamed, "CYNDER! WATCH OUT!" Jet froze time and Cynder turned around, seeing an ape about to leap at her. Time began once more and Jet leaped at the Ape and pinned it and killed it swiftly. Cynder whirled around, seeing Apes all over, surrounding Jet and her. Cynder thought, 'Spyro! WE CAN USE SOME HELP!' Jet heard Cynder's thoughts somehow and thought to Spyro, 'Don't come! She is going to find out about us tomorrow morning! I am certain of it! So, I have to make her have a crush on me! How do I do it?!'

Spyro heard thoughts bombarding his mind as he walked with Sparx and replied to Jet, 'Just save her life. Prove you care about her. That's how I did it. Prove you care about her!' Spyro replied to Cynder, 'I can't Cynder! I am getting attacked myself! I will try!' Spyro looked down sadly because he hated lying to Cynder and took a deep breath and thought to Jet, 'Don't scream in pain. Just, bite your lips or something!' Spyro said to Sparx, "Don't question me on this." Sparx watched Spyro take his claws out and cut his right flank, groaning in pain the entire time.

Cynder felt pain in her right flank and hissed in pain just after Spyro thought to her and thought, 'Spyro! ARE YOU OKAY?!' A thought replied, 'Yeah. I am fine Cyn. Focus on your battle!' Jet tackled an Ape and bite hard into its throat hard to lessen the pain she was feeling from Spyro's injury. Jet let the Ape out of her maw, blood shooting everywhere, covering her body and she whirled around and leaped at an ape that had pinned Cynder and about to kill her. Jet tackled the Ape off of Cynder and killed it swiftly. Cynder watched Jet save her life and Jet came back to her and asked, "Are you okay Cynder?" Cynder blushed, something inside her rising slightly and she said, "Y-Yeah. I am fine Jet. T-Thank you." Jet smiled and leaped back into battle.

Once they were out of earshot, Sparx asked, "So. Why did Jet scream in pain just in time for Cynder to also scream Spyro? I can keep my mouth shut about something like this." Spyro looked around to make sure no one was around and answered shyly, "W-Well. I also have Jet marked. For some reason, I have two True Mates." Sparx's eyes opened in shock and he said, "I knew it!" Spyro said, "And you wanted to ask me about something else." Sparx answered, "Oh yeah. Jet and Cynder look a hell of a lot alike. Both are sexy and dangerous. Why?" Spyro blushed and answered, "W-Well. Sparx. I guess you have the right to know."

Jet whirled back around and felt an Ape pin her and she hissed and kicked the Ape off of her. Cynder leaped at the Ape that Jet kicked off of herself and tackled it, killing it swiftly. 3 Apes leaped at Cynder, cutting her flanks with their swords and Cynder growled in pain and Jet leaped at the Apes that attacked Cynder, something inside her awakening. Jet vanished and appeared behind the Apes and killed one swiftly. The other apes landed as their slaughtered brethren landed next to them, blood pooling from their neck. Jet landed in front of Cynder and dropped to a Defensive position, lifting her tail up purposely for Cynder to see something. Cynder blushed dark red as she slowly got up and saw Jet's pink slit and Cynder felt something inside her stir and she thought, 'W-Why is Jet doing this? I know Jet loves Spyro. W-Why won't she just let me die so she can have him?' Jet said to Cynder, "Get up Cyndy. We have work to do." Cynder blushed at Jet's nickname for her and she remembered something.

 **About 12 years ago:**

A Midnight Purple Dragoness was playing by herself and Cynder landed in front of her. The Dragoness looked up at Cynder, seeing her in her adult form and giggled and said, "Cyndy! I missed you!" Cynder smiled and said, "I missed you too Jet. I have a little bit of control for now. So, why don't we play?" Jet giggled and said, "Alright Cyndy." Cynder smiled and they played together for awhile. When Cynder felt almost all of her control vanish, she said, "Sorry Jet. I have to go before I lose all control." Jet sighed in sadness and said, "Awwweee! But Cynder!" Cynder smiled at Jet and giggled as she said, "I will be back again when I have more control. I promise." Jet said, "Alright. I can't wait!" Cynder giggled and said, "Me either." Cynder took the air and flew away as she lost control.

 **Back in real time:**

Cynder blushed and said, "I-I remember you!" Jet smiled and said, "About time. Do you know our relationship yet?" Cynder shook her head and got to her paws, her scales sparking and she said, "Let's do this Jet!" Jet smiled and said, "Alright Cyndy. Are you okay? Those sword cuts look deep." Cynder nodded and said, "I am fine Jet. I appreciate your concern. You must really care about me." Jet smiled and said, "If you knew our relationship and why we know each other, you would know why." Cynder blushed and felt a small crush for Jet develop inside her and that feeling just kept becoming more and more overwhelming until she loved Jet just as much as she loved Spyro.

 **Back with Spyro and Sparx:**

Sparx waited for Spyro to say something and Spyro took a deep breath, "Do you promise that you can keep your big mouth shut?!" Sparx nodded and said, "I promise." Spyro took a deep breath and said, "The reason that Cynder and Jet look alike is because they love each other." Sparx facepalmed and said, "Give me the real reason or I will tell Cynder that you marked Jet." Spyro sighed and said, "Fine." Sparx waited and Spyro said, "The reason that they look a lot alike, is because they are Sisters. Cynder and Jet are sisters!" Sparx's jaw dropped and he said, "I had that feeling they were. But hearing that is true, that surprises me. I knew they looked too much alike." Spyro nodded and said, "And if Cynder finds out that I marked Jet before her, she may attempt killing herself again. I hope Jet is making Cynder love her. Because I know Jet has a crush on Cynder. You should hear some of the things that go on in that Sexy Dragoness's mind." Sparx laughed and said, "I have a feeling. I don't need to read her mind." Spyro chuckled and said, "Come on. You know you want to hear some of it." Sparx laughed and said, "Fine. Tell me some of them." Spyro replied, "Well. She wants Cynder and her to get intimate. Hardcore Lesbian Show for me." Sparx blushed and said, "You lucky bastard!" Spyro nodded and kept telling Sparx some of the things that Jet thinks of doing with Cynder.

 **In the Chroniclers Cave:**

Ignitus and Ayla read Spyro's book together and saw how much he has evolved and matured. Ayla said, "Such an honorable Dragon. Just like you Ignity." Ignitus blushed and chuckled as he said, "Now, the secret will be revealed. Cynder will find out that Jet and Spyro are also mates, but she won't hurt herself. Because she will be willing to share if Jet has made Cynder have a crush on her. Shall we check on them?" Ayla nodded and Ignitus grabbed Cynder's book and they read together.

 **Well. I know this was short, but I was rushed. I am sorry that this chapter was short. Anyways, HappytheExceed, logging out! See you all in the next chapter! I promise it will much longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well. I know Chapter 9 was short, but this one won't be nearly as short. I promise. Anyways, Chapter 10! I forgot to start the Story how I wanted, so, I will add it in here. I know it's a sudden change, but *Shrugs* oh well. Anyways! Chapter 10! Sorry if I mess up everything about the story here.**

Chapter 10: A Hero is brought to Dragonverse and Becomes A Legend!

Jet and Cynder kept fighting the apes and Jet thought to Spyro, 'I think I made her have a crush on me. I can see the love in her eyes. Now, we need help Spy!'

Spyro heard Jet's thought and nodded to Sparx and they took off together towards Jet and Cynder.

Cynder heard a powerful roar from above and she looked up. Jet yowled, "CYNDER NO!" Jet leaped at the ape about to slit Cynder's throat and tackled it away from Cynder, during the struggle, Jet felt the ape slash her right flank. Jet hissed in pain and killed the ape swiftly. Cynder looked at Jet and saw that she had a cut on her flank. Cynder felt something arise inside her, and Cynder roared fiercely as her scales crackled with purple lightening. Cynder's eyes became pure purple and Cynder rushed towards the rest of the Apes, scales crackling and Cynder yowled as lightening shot from her scales, killing every ape around them instantly. Cynder's rage died slowly and she took a deep breath and looked around, seeing the dead apes. A heavy weight landed next to Cynder and she whirled around, teeth bared, ready to attack, when she saw Spyro next to her. Spyro looked at her and smiled and said, "Nice Electric Fury. I haven't even taught you electricity yet. You learned it on your own. Impressive Cyn." Cynder smiled and said, "Well. Jet and I managed to kill a couple deer. We have supper. Sparx can catch himself some butterflies." Sparx nodded, still shocked at what Spyro had told him. Spyro smiled and walked over to the dead deer and picked them up and put them on his back, and he winced in slight pain as he felt the cut he gave himself reopen. Spyro hissed and walked back towards the campsite with Cynder, Jet, and Sparx.

 **With Hunter:**

Hunter carried the last load of wood for the fire to the campsite and he sat down, sweat dripping down his forehead; he took a deep breath and heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he whirled around, dagger in hand with his teeth bared. Hunter said, "Come on out of the bush. I know you are there!" The rustling bush settled and something stood up.

 **Back with Spyro:**

They all walked into camp and saw a female cheetah in the campsite next to Hunter. Spyro chuckled whereas Cynder shook her head in disbelief. The Female cheetah heard them approach and she bared her teeth, ready to fight, but Hunter chimed in, "Amber. Calm. Those are all members of the group. I am sure you know Spyro and Cynder." Amber looked them over and said, "I recognize Spyro. But where is Cynder?" Hunter chuckled and said, "The other bright purple dragon is Cynder, Amber." Amber's jaw dropped and she said, "N-No way! HOW?! Cynder has pure black midnight scales! What happened to those?!" Spyro answered, "Well. I revealed Cynder's true color by marking her with the Mark of Mates. Her scales were all around the room we shared." Jet blushed and so did Amber and Cynder said shyly, "W-We didn't mate if that's what you think." Jet sighed quietly with relief and Amber nodded in understanding. Sparx said, "And I am sure you have heard of the heroic Dragonfly, Sparx, that accompanied them during their journey." Amber said seriously, "You mean the annoying Dragonfly that always followed them?" Sparx's jaw dropped in disbelief and everyone but Sparx laughed. Spyro finished laughing first and said, "That is the same one! But to be honest, Sparx helped me a quite a lot before Cynder and I were chained together, and when we were chained together; both her and I acted like we hated it, but we both secretly loved it and to be honest, being chained to Cynder was one of the best moments of my life; and now she and I are chained in more ways than we thought we would be." Jet noted that Spyro had said it was one of the best moments of his life and she asked, "What was another one of the best moments of your life?" Spyro said, "Well, saving the world of course!" Spyro thought to her, blocking Cynder from his thoughts, 'Meeting you and marking you was another.' Jet blushed at his thought and smiled as Sparx asked, "So. How long are you going to be with us Amber?" Amber replied, "That's up to you all. And who is the Midnight Purple Dragoness?" Jet answered, "I am Jet. Spyro and Cynder both knew me back when we were younger. Spyro has remembered everything, but Cynder hasn't yet. She has only remembered some. Right Cyndy?" Cynder blushed at the nickname Jet gave her and Cynder nodded shyly. Amber looked at all three dragons and whispered something to Hunter and she let her guard down. Hunter's eyes went wide and he whispered to Amber, "N-No way that Cynder and Jet are sisters!" Amber replied quietly, "They are. I can tell. And Spyro has them both marked. I can smell it." Hunter replied quietly, "B-But Dragons can only have one true mate!" Amber said quietly, "Spyro is different from other Dragons, Hunter. Can't you tell?" Hunter understood what Amber said and replied quietly, "He has saved the world a lot more than any other Purple Dragons or Dragonesses, and yet he has not died. I-Is he immortal? Are his mates immortal? Like, they may appear dead, but they will heal and such?" Amber shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head, and she said in cheetah, "I feel like there is someone exactly like Spyro in a different world and that Spyro will get possessed or something by that person and they will become Spyro, and because they are so much alike, there will be almost no noticeable difference." Hunter's jaw dropped and Spyro asked, "What are you two talking about?" Hunter replied swiftly, "Nothing Spyro. Nothing to worry about." Spyro nodded, not believing him and Hunter said, "Let's eat!" Hunter cooked the food and everyone sat down to eat while Sparx went off on his own to catch some butterflies.

 **That night:**

Jet, Cynder, and Spyro all walked out of camp silently and Jet whispered, "Cynder. You have to see something. That is why I asked you to come with us." Cynder looked at Spyro and Jet curiously and Spyro answered, praying to the Ancestors that Cynder would understand, "Cynder. I marked another Dragoness before I met you. Before I even knew you were like me. And the Dragoness I marked, was your sister." Cynder's eyes went wide at the word sister and at last, everything hit her.

 **About 10 years ago:**

Cynder had just picked up Jet and flew off with her, Cynder's heart racing as she raced away from the Apes. Jet was screaming in fear and Cynder said calmly, "Calm down Jet. I am here. Your sister is here for you." Jet calmed down slightly at Cynder's words and she asked, voice quivering in fear, "C-Cyndy, are we going to die?" Cynder looked at her sister, who she had wrapped close to her chest, and replied, "I won't let you die. I will die to protect you. At least if I die, I will be free from the Dark Lord's control. If I die, I need you to find a Purple Dragon. His name is Spyro and he is probably the hottest Dragon you will ever see, so you will know him if you meet him. He is the Dragon that is supposed to beat me and save me forever from the Dark Lord's control." Jet replied fearfully, "Y-You aren't going to die though? Right?" Cynder replied quickly, "Of course not. I am just saying if I do die, run and scream for help. Spyro will be here to save you immediately. I know he will." Jet nodded and replied, "A-Alright Sister. Thank you, for everything." Cynder smiled and said, "Anytime Sis. Anytime."

 **Back in the present:**

Cynder took a deep breath as everything hit her and she said calmly, "So. You have two true mates Spyro?" Spyro replied cautiously, "I don't know how, but yes." Cynder giggled and said, "As long as it is who I think your other mate is, I don't mind, but I get first taste or your virginity, either one works for me." Jet blushed dark red as did Spyro and they both looked down shyly and Spyro replied shyly, "That s-s-s-seems f-fair." Cynder smiled and said, "Good. I am glad you think so. So, what did you want to show me?" Spyro looked at the moon as his eyes glazed over, forcing him to forget everything and replied before he lost consciousness, "This." Cynder blushed as she watched what happened all night, purple lightening striking both Spyro and Jet occasionally through the night.

 **In the morning:**

Spyro woke up, feeling a sharp pain on the opposite side of his neck that Cynder didn't mark. A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Have a good night Spyro?" Spyro blushed and looked up, seeing Cynder sitting in front of him, purposely letting her pink slit be just slightly exposed to tease Spyro. Spyro blushed more and asked, "W-What happened Cyn?" Cynder giggled as another voice spoke, "W-Where am I? And why am I coiled with Spyro?" Spyro blushed and realized he was coiled with Jet. Cynder said, "Well, you two had a fun night. Full of mating. How can you two not remember?" Spyro blushed and Jet looked at her slit to see if any white liquid was oozing out of it. Cynder giggled and said, "Just kidding. You two remarked one another, and it was a weird experience to watch. Lots of mounting and forcing to the ground. I was scared you two did mate, there was a lot of moaning. Mainly from Jet." Jet blushed and Cynder smiled. Spyro looked at Cynder and was shocked that she was not pissed. Cynder read Spyro's thoughts and said, "Well, to be honest, the reason I am not mad, is because you came to me and let me watch the Marking Ritual so that I could be sure there was no mating. You told me about it before it happened. And I kind of have a crush on Jet, so, I can handle sharing. As long as I get the first taste of your cum or have get to take your virginity. Either works for me." Spyro blushed and Jet said, "That's reasonable. And you're crushing on me Sis?" Jet blushed and said, "Because I am crushing on you too." Cynder blushed dark red and Spyro had impure thoughts race through his mind and both Jet and Cynder blushed dark red and Jet said, "I-If that is what it takes, I wouldn't mind d-doing that with Cynder." Cynder answered shyly, "A-As long as Spyro takes my virginity and it isn't my sister using her tail to take it or something, I-I wouldn't mind either." Spyro blushed dark red, the head of his shaft coming out of its sheathe at their words. Spyro said shyly, "W-Well then. Maybe later we can all have a little fun." Cynder and Jet both blushed dark red and they both said, "I-I wouldn't mind." Spyro blushed even more and they walked back to camp.

When they arrived at the campsite, Hunter said, "Well, guess what everyone? Spyro and his two Mates are back from their night of fun!" Jet, Cynder, and Spyro blushed dark red and Spyro said shyly, "N-Nothing happened! I-I promise! I-I just remarked Jet is all!" Sparx laughed and said, "Sure Bro. Sure. I am sure you didn't hit all that all night." Spyro looked at him, hearing his sarcasm and said, "If I mated them, you would've heard them screaming from miles away. I am sure I like it rough and I know damn well I am larger then I should be." Amber blushed at Spyro's words while Hunter and Sparx dropped their jaw in disbelief and Sparx said, "How do you know you are far larger then you should be?!" Spyro looked at Sparx seriously and said, "I am sure no Dragon my age is supposed to be 16 inches." Hunter's jaw dropped and he said, "You gifted bastard." Amber blushed even more at what Spyro said and looked down, not wanting to hear any of this because she already had her eyes set on someone. Sparx said, "We should pick up camp and get going." Jet and Cynder, jaws dropped from how large Spyro said he was, imagining that inside them; tearing up their insides and filling their pussies up, said, "I agree." Spyro smiled and started packing up the camp with Hunter's and Sparx's help.

After the camp was picked up, they took off to towards the north to help unlock every power and element that Spyro and Cynder could use.

 **In a Dark Castle Somewhere in the Dark Forest:**

A deep voice boomed, "We must stop them! They must be defeated! Or we are fucked!" An Ape, Wyvern, and a large War Bug all said, "We are trying Dark Lord! We are also trying to resurrect Malefor like you asked us too, but Spyro and Cynder killed almost everything that made his soul, so it is taking longer than expected." The Deep voice boomed, "You fools! Focus on killing Spyro and Cynder! Then we can work on resurrecting me and Malefor! If they aren't dead, they will beat us like they always do!" All 3 commanders said, "We will work on it Dark Lord." The three commanders left, side by side, talking about how they will kill the Heroes. The deep voice boomed, "Oh. And send someone to Earth. We need to kill someone there, before they come back as one of the people we want dead." The Commanders looked back, eyes wide in shock, but the voice commanded, "NOW!" The commanders nodded and hurried out.

 **On Earth:**

I walked through the village of Union Center, looking for the person that had just robbed my house. I caught a glimpse of them running into the woods and I took a deep breath and chased after them, vaulting any obstacles that were in my way.

 **Back in Dragonverse:**

Spyro felt as if something was about to happen to him and he looked behind him slowly to make sure he was not being stalked and he sighed as he saw nothing out of the ordinary and he muttered, "I know something is going to happen to me and I will no longer exist or something of that sort. We shall see when it happens, but I know that if something happens to me and the person that is like me possesses me somehow, I know he will take care of those I love. I now know what Ignitus meant when he said that a Dragon never truly dies. Ever since I did what I did after the last fight with Malefor, I have felt myself slowly dying, and I am nearing my last breaths. The next fight, I will be defeated and the person like me will take over or maybe when my time comes, Dark Spyro will come out and take over complete control as the person like me possesses my body, thus bringing me back to life while I become Fury and become a tool for the Dark Lord. Maybe. I am ready, because I just have that feeling he loves Cynder just as much as I do and Jet, well, Cynder and Jet are almost exactly the same so I know he will love her immediately. Maybe my feelings will be transferred to him, or maybe he already knows about everything. It depends." Cynder looked at Spyro talking to himself and asked, scared for him, "You okay Spy?" Spyro looked at her and smiled as he said, "I am fine Cyn. I promise."

 **Back on Earth:**

I ran towards a large rock covered in moss and ran up it, grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up and resuming the chase. The person jumped off the side of the hill and I followed suite, jumping as far down the hill as I could, thanking the Ancestors that there was no rocks to hit as I rolled and ran after the culprit. They ran towards a fence, looking behind them, thinking they lost me, only to get tackled through the fence. I pinned them and reared my left fist back and swung. The culprit caught my fist and used their feet to push me off of them. I was pushed back and the person quickly got to their feet and ran down the hill and jumped, rolling to lessen the impact they got and resumed running. I sighed and took off after them. I jumped off a tree to gain more distance. I looked down, seeing how far the ground was from me and I said, "Oh shit!" I took a deep breath and readied my body for the landing and landed heavily and rolled twice to lessen the impact. I rolled to my feet and jumped off the rock close to me, gaining more ground on the thief. I landed and sprained my ankle and I grunted in pain. White hot pain shot through my body, but I kept running, getting used to the pain and it vanished completely as did my limp and I raced after the thief.

 **Back in Dragonverse:**

Hunter noticed something ahead of them and he muttered quietly to Amber, "Apes ahead." Amber nodded and she signaled to Spyro, Cynder, and Jet. They all nodded and crouched to lessen the noise they made, thus allowing them to listen to the conversation. One of the apes said, "We have to find the portal to Earth before that hero comes! He needs to die! He can't be allowed to live! I will handle the mission to Earth! The rest of you, find and kill Spyro! We will deal with Cynder later!" An Army of voices said, "Sir Yes Sir!" Spyro knew that they were going to go after the Hero like him that would possess his body once Spyro was defeated and he took a deep breath and listened to the Ape walk away. Once the Ape was far enough way and he thought, 'We have to take out this army!' Cynder and Jet both agreed and all three leaped into battle.

 **Back on Earth:**

I caught up to the thief and tackled them while forcibly pinning them. I moved my head left as they swung at me and I hit them twice in the face and got off of them and they got to their feet and spit blood out and they said, "Nice punches. I will give you that. Let's finish this!" I nodded in agreement and examined their fighting stance. I thought to myself, 'Based on his posture, he fights mainly with his left arm. Southpaw. Alright. I mainly use my right, but I am going to have to change that up.' I nodded at my thoughts and they rushed at me, trying to feign a right hit, not knowing I read their fighting stance. I dodged left as they swung with their left and I hit them twice in the gut with my right fist. They grunted in pain and they charged me, looking to tackle me. I backflipped as they ran underneath me and fell down. I landed and turned around and walked over and grabbed the collar of their shirt and I forced them to their feet and drop kicked them back down. I landed heavily on my left side and grunted at the impact and kipped back up to my feet. The thief got to their feet and wiped the blood off their mouth and spit more blood out as they said, "You switch it up. Interesting. That is going to make this even more fun!" I chuckled and put my hand out, palm facing up, and motioned them to come at me. The thief laughed and said, "Do you think this is the Matrix?" I replied, "I am surprised you know that hand motion. Very few people know the Matrix because it is an older movie." The Thief said, "I am surprised you know it." I laughed and said, "Matrix is my favorite movie Trilogy." The Thief replied, "Same." I smirked and ran at them, feigning a left hit. The Thief fell for it and dodged left. I smirked once more and hit them in the chest with my right fist. They were knocked backwards and they ran at me, catching me off guard and tackling me. I fell to the ground, the thief on top of me, and they grabbed my collar to bring my face towards their swing. I caught left fist and twisted it upside down and made my own hand snap upwards, rendering their left hand useless while it was in my grasp. I kicked the thief off of me, letting go of their left hand and kipped back up. The instant I landed on my feet, I leaned backwards; dodging the thief's swing like Neo did for dodging the bullets in the first movie; and leaned back up, using the momentum to give the punch a lot of force. My fist made contact with the thief's face and they got knocked back, spinning in the air from the hit and they hit the ground, 10 feet away from me. I gasped in shock at my unnatural increase in strength and looked at my hand, seeing something slightly purple flowing inside my veins, giving my skin a slight purple scale look. I took a breath, gasping in disbelief as a thought hit me. The thief got to their feet shakily and spit out a blob of blood and they wiped their mouth off and asked, "W-What are you?" I replied, voice shaky, "I-I don't even know. I have a thought, but it's impossible!"

The thief's eyes went wide and he turned tail and ran away. I turned around and gasped as a portal opened in front of me and an Ape walked out of it. I took a shaky breath to calm my nerves as a wave of calmness hit me. The Ape looked at me and opened its mouth and asked, "Are you Trenton?" I took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I am. What's it to you! Go back to Dragonverse! You are from the Legend of Spyro Games!" The Ape heard my reply and charged me, sword drawn. I said, "Oh shit."

 **Back in Dragonverse:**

Spyro took a breath and knocked Cynder out of the way of an ape about to slash her throat. Spyro took the blow to his chest and he roared in pain. Jet and Cynder screamed in pain as Spyro's pain reached them. Jet's eyes watered and she roared and leaped at the ape that had cut Spyro, and she swiftly killed it, blood covering her underbelly. Spyro took a deep breath and thought to Ignitus, hoping he could hear it, 'D-Dad? Did you mate a human in Earth?'

 **In the Chroniclers Cave:**

Ignitus heard a thought hit him, 'D-Dad? Did you mate a human in Earth when you couldn't find Mom?' Ignitus blushed and thought back to Spyro, 'H-How did you find out I was your father?! And yes. Yes I did. I thought your mother was dead, turns out, she wasn't.'

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro heard his father's thoughts and thought to his father, 'I am going to die here. I can't go on any longer. When Cynder purified me, she caused Dark Spyro to seep my life force to survive. I will die here. I can feel it. The child you have on Earth will become me, a better, truly pure version of me. And Cynder and Jet will fall for him. The Mark of Mates was a lie. I have no true mates, because I am destined to die.' Spyro heard his father reply in his thoughts, 'I-I-I know Spyro. I-I should've told you! I AM SORRY!' Spyro replied calmly, 'No need to apologize. You did what you thought was best. That is all I can ask. Goodbye Father. I love you.'

 **In the Chronicler's Cave:**

Ignitus let a few tears fall silently and whispered, "I am so sorry Spyro. I should've told you. I should've! Please! FORGIVE ME!"

 **Back with Spyro:**

Spyro nodded and leaped back into battle, using everything ounce of his remaining strength to fight. Spyro roared as his throat was slashed by an Ape and blood shot out from it. Spyro's eyelids drooped, but he used every last part of his strength to reset everything, resetting the marking of Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Amber, Jet, and every other person Spyro had come into contact with, wiping their memories of almost everything they shared with him. Spyro whispered, "I-I love you Cynder and Jet. I love both of you! I will be back! When the last fight comes! I SHALL COME BACK! AND THEN YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO MAKE A DECISION! I WILL RESPECT THE DECISION REGARDLESS OF WHAT IT IS! NEW PROPHECY REVEALED: ONE MUST DIE AND THAT IS NOT A LIE! THE SACRIFICE OF ONE, WILL SAVE THE WORLD! HE WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN, FOR ALL THE PAIN THAT WILL BE AVOIDED FROM THE SACRIFICE OF THE OLD LEGEND AND GIVE UNTO THE NEW!"

 **Back on Earth:**

I combat rolled left as the Ape swung its sword. The Ape whirled around and I backflipped over its sword and landed on the wide Broadsword and I ran up it and kicked the Ape in the face as I leapt over it. I rolled when I landed, landing harshly and re-spraining my ankle. I grunted in pain and said, "Not again! Ancestors damn it!" I took a deep breath and dodged the Ape as it charged me. I gripped my foot in my hands tightly and twisted it sharply to the left, un-spraining it. I yowled in pain and got to my feet as I took a deep breath. The Ape said, "Interesting. You should've died by my hand now, yet your speed is unmatched." I replied, "And so is my strength!" The Ape laughed and said, "I bet you money you can't even lift this sword. I'll give you a chance. Catch!" The Ape threw the sword to me and I caught it one hand and twirled it around my body with my hands and had the sword land in my dominant hand. The Ape looked at me in shock and said, "Nevermind. Well, I assume I can't have the sword back." I smirked and said, "Catch Bitch." I threw the sword at the Ape, blade first. The Ape's eyes opened wide and it dodged left and the sword stuck in the wooden pole behind it. The Ape turned and ran to the sword and pulled it out, grunting from the struggle of doing so and got the sword free. I thought to myself, 'If my theory is correct, even if I die, if Spyro has died, I will be reborn as him, taking over his body, but he will wipe the memories of his comrades, making me fight for the love and trust he had. Smart move buddy. I am sorry you died.' I looked down, tear in my eye, and whispered, "I met Spyro once. And he told me that if he were to ever die, I would take control over his body because he and I are a lot more alike than we should be. Spyro could sense something draconic inside me and it made him and me the same, except that I was a Human and he was a Dragon. Spyro and I are one. Ignitus must be my father! I don't know how this is, but it happened. I will defend your name and mate with honor brother!" The Ape swung its sword at me and I rolled underneath it and punched the Ape in the back twice and backflipped its arm as it swung its arm behind it. I felt something inside me arise and explode and my skin became purple scaled. I looked down, shocked and chuckled. The Ape looked at me and said, "I-It can't be!" I answered calmly, "Oh but it is." I was struck with purple lightening and the Ape swung its sword and I blocked it, the sword bouncing off my arms. The Ape gasped and said, as it threw its sword to the ground, "I guess I will have to do it the old-fashioned way." I smirked and kicked the sword away and leapt at the Ape, fist reared back. The Ape caught my fist. I took a breath and hit the Ape in the gut with my right fist. The Ape grunted in pain and knocked me back, making me un-coordinated. The Ape said, "Goodbye." The ape gripped my head and twisted sharply to the right, snapping my neck. My eyes closed as I died. All of a sudden, I could see once more and I saw a shape above me.

 **Back in Dragonverse:**

Cynder yowled, "SPYRO NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! WE ARE FRIENDS! DON'T LEAVE YOUR FRIEND!" Jet was looking at Spyro's unmoving body, tears in her eyes, all of a sudden, everyone forgot about Spyro. Cynder looked at Spyro's body and said, "Who is that?" Jet replied, "I have no idea." Hunter and Amber looked at one another, clueless. Sparx flew over and said, "Brother! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! BROTHER PLEASE! I BEG!"

 **Well, that happened. I have no regrets! But "killing" Spyro was supposed to happen in the beginning of the story and I forgot about it. I was supposed to reincarnate myself as him XD. If you don't like the turn of events, I am sorry, but this should've happened at the beginning of the story. Anyways. HappytheExceed, logging out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I bet you all thought I was replacing Spyro XD. I left a major Cliffhanger for a reason. Maybe I am! Maybe I am not! TIME TO FIND OUT! I haven't even read the reviews because I know everyone will just be shit talking me XD. Have a little faith in me at least. Innocent until proven guilty.**

Chapter 11: Resurrection

I woke up and saw Spyro standing over me. Spyro sounded far away as he said, "Wake up Brother! You have to go possess my body now. I died first." I replied, "No. No you didn't. Or the transition would've already happened. I-I think we both died at the same time!" A voice said, "You are correct Trenton. You both died at the same time. So, we don't know what to do." Another voice broke in and both Spyro's and my eyes lit up. "Welcome, my sons. I have an idea. You two must fight. The winner decides who lives and dies." I got to my feet and asked, "You can't be fucking serious Ignitus. He will easily beat me! I am a human! HE IS A BADASS PURPLE DRAGON!" Ignitus chuckled and said, "There is more to you then you think, my Son. You may be half human, but you are also half-Dragon. Meaning you have just as much power as Spyro, if not more. Your skin became purple-scaled did it not?" I nodded and Spyro asked, "So. Winner decides who gets reborn as who and as what?" Ignitus nodded and Spyro looked at me and said, "I am sorry brother. But I am winning this. You must survive. You are the first and only human that has a human parent and a draconic parent." Ignitus whispered, "He is not the only one. At least I think that. I think there is a female human with a Draconic parent and based from what I've heard, she is around the same age as him and hot as hell." I took a breath and said, "Spyro. I can't let you do that. Cynder needs you. Hunter needs you! SPARX NEEDS YOU! I can't let you win. I don't know how I will do this, but I will. I promise you that!" I took a breath and got ready to fight. Spyro tried to examine how I fought, but I knew that Spyro was not used to Human Hand-to-Hand Combat techniques. I brought my right fist to my chest, fingers curled in, the knuckle of my thumb pressing gently just above my right pec, palm facing out with my left hand at my side, my left side facing Spyro and my left hand with its fingers curled in as well. Spyro took a breath and leapt at me. I sidestepped his attack and pushed him further back with my right hand. Spyro thought, 'Is his fighting style a defensive one?' I took a breath and walked towards Spyro. Spyro growled and leapt at me, claws outstretched and he raked his claws down my left arm as he flew past me because of my sidestep. I grunted in pain, blood flowing down my arm. Spyro opened his maw, about to unleash a breath attack, when Purple Lightning struck me and surrounded my body. I felt an immense increase in everything about me and my skin became purple scaled. I combat rolled to the right as Spyro unleashed his Fire breath attack. Spyro closed his maw and growled at me.

 **In Dragonverse:**

Sparx was over Spyro's body, hearing shallow quiet breaths and he whimpered in fear for Spyro's life.

 **Back in the world of the dead:**

Ignitus whispered to the Ancestors, "Who is going to win this fight? I know it's predetermined." Ignitus heard the answer and he nodded in understanding and he heard a voice say, "Now. Even laws are made to be sometimes broken. This Predetermined outcome can change if the other unlocks their true potential which would truly make them invincible and immortal." Ignitus nodded in understanding.

Spyro swung his claws at me, hitting my arms as I had blocked. I hissed in pain as they drew blood. I backflipped over Spyro's next swing and landed harshly, spraining my ankle. I grunted in pain and saw Spyro mid-air, about to leap at me, but he was frozen in place. I took a breath and backed away from Spyro and sat down, grabbing my ankle, hissing in pain as I did so. I took a deep breath and rubbed it slowly, thinking my healing touch that I inherited from my mother wouldn't work on me, but I smirked as the pain went away. I took another breath and got to my feet and grabbed Spyro's underbelly and threw him away from me. Time resumed and Spyro gasped as he was sent flying, his legs flailing. Spyro hit the ground with an audible _THUD_ and he grunted loudly in pain, but quickly got to his feet and went to charge at me. I shook my head and grabbed his horns and threw him further away this time, saying, "When the fuck will you ever learn Spyro?! I am not some Pussy ass Ape that you can always charge! I actually am an intelligent being! I am tired of people underestimating me! But that also gives me more power because they always think they will win! BUT I AM TIRED OF IT!" Purple Lightning struck me once more and my entire body became purple scaled. I growled as Spyro charged me once more. I let him charge me, but I swung my fist back and hit Spyro's right cheek with a powerful right hook, sending him sprawling out of control 12 feet away from me. I felt my wrist break and groaned in pain and said, "I think it's time for a little Farcry!" I gripped my limp wrist tightly and snapped it upwards and yelled in pain, but it immediately healed the break and I was able to use my wrist once more. Spyro looked at me and asked calmly, "What are you, Brother?" I looked at Spyro, taking deep breaths to lessen to the pain of manually fixing my wrist, and said, "I don't know. But I think the odds are even now. Now, I stand a chance against you."

Ignitus heard the Ancestors whisper something into his ear and he gasped once more in disbelief and said, "N-No way! There is yet another New Prophecy?! And it involves Spyro and his brother?! No incest right?" Ignitus heard the Ancestors laugh and one of them said to him, "Of course not. Hell, we are barely happy with the Jet and Cynder incest combo, but it was in the Prophecy, so we can't change it. But yes, the one who dies here, will be resurrected as a Pure Purple, but it will take time for them to be resurrected, but they will be the same age as when they died." Ignitus nodded in understanding.

Spyro unleashed his Ice Breath Attack, attempting to freeze me. I laughed and walked through it. I said to Spyro, "Trying to freeze someone who is cold-hearted?! And someone who loves the cold?! I think not Brother." Spyro growled at me and I returned the growl deeply and read Spyro's Movements. I combat rolled to the left as Spyro tried to feign a right claw and swung with his left. I rolled to my feet and shoulder charged Spyro, knocking him further away from me. Spyro skidded 2 feet to the left and turned to me and charged me once more, his horns lowered. I tried to dodge the Charge, but Spyro smirked and turned his body and hit me with his tail, knocking me 15 feet away. I groaned in pain as I landed but got to my feet quickly, blood flowing from my arm. I went back into my fighting stance and walked towards Spyro and stopped 5 feet from him and brought my left hand up, palm facing to the sky, and motioned with my fingers like it was the Matrix. Spyro didn't know what I was doing, but he knew it meant something like you suck or such. Spyro growled in anger and charged me. I smirked and slammed my right palm against Spyro's chest armor, cracking it slightly, sending him backwards staggering. I ran at him and drop kicked him further away. I kipped up and assumed my fighting stance once more, walking towards Spyro, Purple Lightning crackling across my body. Spyro took a deep breath and turned towards me and asked, "Why won't you just let me win so I can keep you alive?!" I replied slowly and sadly, "Because I have done some things in my life that I am not proud of. I know this is my once shot at Redemption and there are honestly only 4 or 5 moments in a Human's life where they can be a true Hero. It is these moments that shape us and make us. This is my first moment, and it is going to be my last!" Spyro asked, "Don't you want to mate Cynder? Don't you want to mate Jet?!" I blushed and asked, "J-Jet? Who is that?" Spyro answered, "That is Cynder's sister. They are both hot as hell." I blushed more and shook any impure thoughts from my mind and answered calmly, "I may want that, but that does not mean I need it! They need you Spyro! I'm a no-body in my world! You are something in yours! You mean the world to them! I know this! I can feel it! I am sorry Spyro, but I can't let you win this. This is one fight that you will never win! NO MATTER WHAT!" Purple Lightning struck me and I felt something deep inside me stir. I growled deeply and menacingly as a Pure Purple Aura appeared around me. I ran at Spyro and grappled with him. I grabbed his neck and lifted him up, but he kicked free, pushing me backwards and we resumed our grapple, Spyro having the advantage as I was staggered. Spyro tried to break my arm, but I kicked out just in time and resumed the Grapple and picked Spyro up by his neck, and slammed him into the ground. The ground around us shook as I slammed Spyro with such force, I left a major dent in the ground and put my foot on his neck and said, "You have to the count of 3. Then I win. I won't kill you. 1." Spyro struggled, but my foot was like heavy lead weight on his neck. I said, "2." Spyro struggled more and managed to push my foot off his neck just as I said, "3." I was sent flying backwards, but I made a windmill motion with my hands like I was long-jumping and landed on my feet and rolled backward, landing on my feet as the backwards rolling made me go into the air as I pushed with my hands. I looked up just as Spyro's finished his charge and impaled me with his horns and ran me into wall, his horn getting stuck. I coughed up blood as Spyro struggled to get his horn free. I knew I was moments away from losing, so I gathered almost every ounce of my strength that was left and pushed Spyro's horn out of me and kicked him backwards, blood pooling down my chest. I thanked the Ancestors that Spyro didn't puncture my heart. I landed heavily and fell to my stomach and yelled in pain.

Ignitus was watching the battle and gasped as he saw Spyro impale me and he saw me push Spyro away from me, getting Spyro's horn out of my chest and saw me land and fall to my stomach. Ignitus whispered, "Son. You have to win this. I know you can. Spyro must go back while I can still give them their memories back. There isn't much time left."

Spyro felt blood on his horn and shook it off and walked towards me and put his foot on my back and said, "I give you to the count of 3 as well. 1." I struggled weakly but managed to turn myself around, my stomach pointing up now, blood spittle flowing slowly from my mouth. Spyro said, "2." I took a deep breath and summoned a little of what little strength I had left and gripped Spyro's paw and pushed him off me as he said,  
"3." I grunted in pain and purple lightning hit me once more, healing the impalement somehow. I spit the blood from my mouth and wiped my mouth off with my hand and got to my feet, strength flowing to me as Adrenaline pumped through my body. Spyro looked at me in awe and I smirked and walked towards him, the ground shaking from immense power as I stepped. My Pure Purple Aura became nearly blinding and I tackled Spyro and said, "My turn Brother. You almost had me. If I used all of my strength to get your horn out of the wall and me, you would've won. You're going home Brother. I will see you on the other side." I kept Spyro pinned, my fists igniting in flames as I repeatedly struck Spyro's underbelly and chest armor, breaking his chest armor more and more, my fists becoming a blur from how fast I was striking. Spyro yowled in pain as he felt his ribs break and he coughed up blood, covering my face in it. I gave one last powerful swing, knocking Spyro out cold. I stood up and said, "You have to the count of 3, Brother. 1!" Spyro didn't move. "2!" Spyro still didn't move. "3! Sorry Spyro. For all the pain I caused." My fists stopped flaming and gave a green aura. A voice said in my head, "Congratulations. You get to choose who lives. You can go fuck Spyro's hot mates! I am sure you will choose that." I shook my head no and I yelled, "I HAVE WON THE BATTLE! AND THE PERSON COMING BACK TO LIFE IS SPYRO, SON OF IGNITUS AND AYLA! AND I WISH FOR EVERYONE'S MEMORY TO BE RESTORED ABOUT SPYRO!" Spyro had just woken up and heard me say this. The voice said in disbelief, "Y-You're kidding right?" I replied seriously, "No. I am not kidding. Bring him back. Let me die. Spyro's mates and family and friends need him. No one needs me. I won't be missed. Hell, it would be better if I was dead." I heard Ignitus's voice behind me, "Very honorable Trenton. Very Honorable. Your wish is my command."

I watched Spyro's body vanish and I felt myself vanish into nothingness, but Ignitus's voice said in my head, "A Dragon never truly dies my child. You will be reborn as a Dragon that is just as; if not more; powerful then Spyro. And you will have a gorgeous mate that is just like you." I gasped in disbelief and Ignitus laughed and said, "What? Did you really think you were the only half Draconic Human in the world?" I nodded and Ignitus laughed once more and said, "But, the resurrection process will take time. Also, the Dragoness who will be your mate, you knew her in your human life. She will be reborn at the same time as you as she just went through the same stuff as you and she also won. You will both be Pure Purples. I love you son." I replied, "I love you too Dad. I will see you soon."

 **In Dragonverse:**

Spyro's eyes opened slowly and he looked around and asked quietly, "W-What happened? I was fighting my brother and then it all became black." Spyro gasped and whispered, "H-He let me live?! WHY?! HE WOULD'VE HAD IT ALL!" Spyro heard a voice behind him whisper, "S-Spyro? I-Is that really you love?" Spyro recognized the voice immediately and replied, "Yes, Jet. This is really me. How are you?" Jet sniffled and tackled Spyro and pinned him to the ground quietly, tears flowing from her face freely and she whispered, "W-We thought we lost you forever Spyro! Everyone was crying! Don't scare us like that!" Spyro blushed and gently rubbed Jet's back while whispering to her, "Shhh. Shhhhhhh. It's alright now Jet. I am here. And I am not leaving ever again. I promise." Jet sniffled and Spyro heard another voice say, "S-Spyro? J-Jet? Is that you two?" Spyro recognized the voice and answered, "Yes, Cynder. It is us." Spyro groaned as he felt another weight land on him. Spyro rubbed both Cynder's and Jet's back as they cried.

 **Now. Be honest here. Who all thought I was going to kill Spyro and become him? Be honest! XD. Cliffhangers. Gotta love'm. Anyways. I know this was short, but it was supposed to be short. Anyways, HappytheExceed, logging out. See You in the Next Chapter!**


End file.
